Wrath of the Soul Empress
by The First Kitsukage
Summary: Kushina retruns to the leaf village. To bring her Wrath to those that wronged her. No incest. READ PROFILE
1. Arrival of the Soul Empress

**TFK: This is my sequel of Rise of the Soul Empress Kushina**

**Naruto will not be an idiot. **

**He is going to be kick ass in this fic. **

**3rd Hokage bashing. **

**And Mass genocide of Konoha. **

**Pairings for fic. All my choice. **

**Kushina/Mikoto/Taki (Hinata's mom)/Tsume and other MILFs I think of maybe female Kyuubi**

**Naruto/Hinata /Fu/Yugito/Tayuya/Samui/Hana and others I think of**

**If girl on girl offend you don't read past this point. I will erase any Yuri bashing/flaming**

* * *

**Arrival of the Soul Empress**

While Kushina was getting Soul Edge and Soul Caliber, Naruto was having a hard life.

No family, no friends, and only dark rumors about his mom and dad. His dad being a disgrace and his mom being a whore that left him for dead. And those are the nice insults. But he never paid them any mind. Something inside him told him that his father was not a disgrace. That his mother was not a whore that left him for dead. He couldn't explain it, but he just knew.

Things started to look up when he got his headband. And he had a true friend. Iruka. Then for team selections.

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno." Two people hit their head on the table. Both Naruto and Sakura. Many people thought that Naruto would be jumping for joy. "And Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto once again hit the table. "So I get the emo Queen and the Scream King." Naruto insulted both of his, 'teammates'. "Thanks a lot Iruka-sensei. If this is how you reward me for saving your life I'd hate to see what you would do if I didn't." Naruto said with his head still on the table.

Naruto heard the rest of the teams but didn't care. He had the worst team possible. A fan girl and the emo king. After a tough test they became a team. At least he had the old dog ANBU that protected him when he was young as a sensei. So it wasn't all bad.

His first mission outside the village was to protect a bridge builder. Even thou at first Naruto wanted to kill said bridge builder he came around and they became friends. During the mission Naruto had to save Kakashi from Zabuza. It was because of his plan that Kakashi was freed from the water prison jutsu. Then once more at the bridge before again. In the and they were betrayed by the man that hired them, and in the end his betrayal was their downfall. Because of Naruto's bravery the land of waves got back its pride and courage.

Nothing was out of the ordinary until the return home. There he meant a fellow Jinjuriki, the Jinjuriki of the one tail. Nothing out of the ordinary with that meeting.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Hump. It only natural you want to learn the name of the elite Uchiha like myself. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke smirked.

"That's nice but I really don't care what your name is. You what is your name?" The redhead pointed at Naruto.

Naruto was shocked at first, but answered nonetheless. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and you are?"

"I am Gaara of the desert and mother wants your blood. And she will have it." Gaara threatened.

"Okay that was creepy." Naruto said out loud as Sasuke stormed away in a childish pout for being ignored. Naruto just snickered. Then became serious once again when he felt someone behind. "You can come out now I won't bite." Naruto said to practically no one. Only for girl with light green hair green eyes and bronze tan skin. "Hello beautiful. Might I know your name?" He asked.

She gave him a creepy smile. Not smile that the redhead Gaara gave him. Although for some reason it reminded him of the smile that the Sasuke fan girls gave Sasuke when they were thinking about raping his very small penis. "Hello..." She started creepily. "My name is Fu. What's yours?" She asked 'nicely'.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Which one do you hold?" She asked.

Naruto looked shocked for a moment. Could she be Jinjuriki as well? "I hold the nine. What about you?"

"The nine you say... I only hold seven." Fu said she again give him that creepy smile. "And she and I wouldn't mind getting to know you a little better." She walked up to him slowly Naruto was slightly on edge until she grabbed his head and kissed him forcefully on the lips. "Much much better." She said walking away.

**"Way to go kit! I'm so proud of you..."** The Kyuubi mock sniffed and rubbed the fake tear out of her eye. **"You finally had your first kiss."**

"Oh shut up Kyuubi." Naruto retorted.

During the first sat nothing really changed the teams that were meant to pass, passed. Just with the addition of Fu's team from the waterfall village. And an all girls team from the cloud village. But all he cared about was that he well be able to fight and prove that he is not a dead last. Kabuto quit, much to his surprise.

"All right then the board behind me will give pairings for the first match. Now..."

The scoreboard was randomly selecting two names for the first match in the stands was the senses of the passing teams, the Hokage, the clan heads and the civilian Council of the leaf village. Naruto sneered at the council, the civilian side of it at least it was then that causes him the most pain and heartache. He will enjoy putting then in their place when the time is right.

"First match Sasuke Uchiha versus Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto saw the sneers and happy grins and civilian side of the clowns I mean that council.

"Will everyone but Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha leave the arena."

Everyone complied although Naruto found himself turned around and French kissed.

Many people's eyes widened some jaws dropped. And the rest both, a lime green haired girl was kissing Naruto Uzumaki on the lips. There was only two that did not fit in any of the above three categories they were jealous. One was Hinata Hyuga the other was Yugito.

"Don't lose Naruto I would be most disappointed." She said as she walked away.

Although I should take this time to mentioned that there was a fourth category. As two perverted old men were smiling very very big grins. One was writing down notes in his notepad.

The Proctor cleared his throat. "Now then if both participants will meet in the center of the ring we can begin."

"Dope just give up there is no you can beat an elite Uchiha like myself. Save yourself some trouble and face and just give up Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

"You know Sasuke I've had it up to here with your bull shit." Naruto motioned to his neck. "It's time someone put you in your place, on the ground in pain where you belong. And I'm the one to do it." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"You couldn't beat me on my worst day!" Sasuke charged at Naruto.

"Wait Sasuke I've hadn't started the match!" The Proctor yelled fearful Naruto's well-being.

Naruto then snapped his eyes open. "Almighty Push!" Sasuke was sent flying back.

"Proctor disqualified the Uzumaki brat!" One of the civilian Council members yelled. Not that the Proctor was listening.

"On what grounds?" He asked, having a feeling her knew on what grounds.

"He attacked Sasuke before the match started!" The same one yelled.

"As did the Uchiha, first I might add, start the match Proctor." The third Hokage said with authority.

The Proctor nodded. "This match has officially begun."

Naruto smiled. "Well, Uchiha filth, give up yet." Naruto mocked.

"I'm not finished yet! Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke releases a medium-size fireball at Naruto.

"Please is that all you've got?" Naruto just held out his hand.

"Naruto!" Several people yelled from the stands.

The fireball over took Naruto and consumed him.

"I knew that the dope couldn't handle it!" Sasuke smiled with evil is in his eyes. Along with all of the civilian Council.

One girl however was on the verge of tears. "Naruto..." Along with one other. But a certain lime green haired girl continued to grin evilly.

"Is that all you've got?" Naruto's voice said from the flames. His attire had changed. It was no longer in his kill me orange jumpsuit anymore. He was then a full body suit black and skintight, with an overcoat similar to that of the Anko's outerwear just pure black and opened in front. "If it is just pack it in now Sasuke you cannot defeat me."

"How... How could you have survived that!" Sasuke was shocked as was everyone else although two were happy few more than that.

"Simple Sasuke it is because of my bloodline. My bloodline allows me to absorb chakra, whether from the body or Jutsu's that you use. I'm immune from all Jutsu matter how weak or how powerful. And since you nothing but flashy Sasuke Uchiha you cannot beat me. And that's just one of my abilities Sasuke, you cannot change how weak you are give up." Naruto mocked the Sharingan user.

"You cannot beat me! I am an elite Uchiha, the bloodline of the Uchiha clan flows through my veins, with my all-powerful Sharingan I will win!" Sasuke yelled.

Up in the stands the clan heads were discussing something amongst themselves.

"So the Rinnegan, how did Naruto possess the Rinnegan?" The Hyuga clan head asked amongst his peers.

"If anything this proves it." Said the Inuzuka clan head with a smile.

Back down in the arena Naruto continued to mock Sasuke. "All powerful Sharingan you say? Just how powerful you think the Sharingan is? If you must know fledgling Uchiha... Your Sharingan's nothing more than a byproduct, a figments of the imagination greater being."

"Take that back the Sharingan's the greatest in the world!"

"And yet the very first Uchiha with the strongest Sharingan lost to the first Hokage, Madara Uchiha such a weak being he is, you think Sharingan it's all that. You're nothing more than a lesser son of greater sires."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke charged at Naruto intent to kill with a kunai in hand.

"Almighty push." Just brushed him aside not even moving from its original position. "Your weak Sasuke Uchiha. Only your mother Mikoto Uchiha and your older brother Itachi Uchiha were worth anything." Naruto once again mocked Sasuke.

"Naruto I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Please greater men have tried and failed. What makes you think you're any better?" Naruto asked him this Rinnegan eyes never leaving his eyes.

"Because none of them were of the Uchiha clan!"

"On the contrary, many of the people that tried were Uchiha little weakling, of jonin and Chunin rank. All of them stronger than you, weakling... You were unworthy of being a ninja. Just quit, you might make a good flower girl maybe that's your calling?" Many people laugh Sasuke's anger.

"I'll kill you! Naruto!" Sasuke once again charged at him throwing fireball after fireball at Naruto. "You'll never be as great as me! You'll never be anything!"

"Your right Sasuke I'll never be as great as you..." Sasuke smirked. "... I'll be greeter. It is the hour of Judgment! Almighty push!" With one last Almighty push Sasuke was thrown into the statue. Making many hair line cracks in it. Knocking him out.

The Proctor went to check on Sasuke. "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki." The Proctor announce the winner. Naruto nodded and started to walk off, he heard the complaints and the civilians in the area no one paid them no mind this was a ninja match that thus they had no rule here. Naruto smiled as he gave them the bird walking to the stairs.

"All right next match..."

Naruto rejoins the rest of his team, if you could call them that, Kakashi gave Naruto a nod of approval while Sakura was bitching him out. Naruto decided to stand next the lime green haired girl that's French kiss him. And was rewarded with another.

"All rights next match is Fu versus Sakura Haruno." The Proctor said.

Many people at many different reactions among them was Naruto as he smiled devilishly. He whispered something in Fu's ear and the only word that could be heard was reward. Fu's eyes perked up smiled even more devilishly then Naruto kissed him on the lips once again and hopped down in front of Sakura.

"Alright you bitch I'll show you and that idiot Naruto not mess with **my** Sasuke!" Sakura the banshee screams at Fu.

The two waterfall ninja cringed this was not going to end well.

Fu just use your hands to crack her neck and smiled right back.

"If you are both ready began..."

-Crack-

As soon as it begun it was over. Fu had green chakra over her right hand. Meanwhile Sakura was on the ground bleeding from her mouth and her head in an awkward position.

"Proctor call the match the pink haired bitch is dead." She tightened the gloves on her hands and she smiled evilly at the corpse behind.

"! I demand that demon be killed now she killed my little girl." A certain pink haired bitch screeched.

"This was an official ninja match killing is allowed councilmember know that well. If your little girl was more more focused on her ninja training and her hair and nails then she would not have been killed." Tsume said to the woman. Although she was inwardly laughing her ass off and applauding the green haired girl for killing the stain known as Sakura on the ninja corp.

"The winner is Fu." The Proctor announce.

Although Fu's reaction was anything but anticipated. She squealed like a fan girl jumped up to the balcony where Naruto was matched onto his lips with her own had a full-blown make out session there. Again there are many reactions very much the same to being jealous maybe a few more, many wide eyes, many jaws dropped and many with both. Naruto just smiles he really loved this feeling. And again two others were jealous.

"No need to make a scene Fu. I don't want to be the star of that Icha Icha book that old man Hokage always reads." Naruto smiled at the 3rd Hokage's discomfort. He just coughed as several females gave him glares. But Naruto noticed that someone was writing notes down.

Many other matches, which didn't interest Naruto in the slightest. But he was interested in Yugito's match. She moved with such grace that Ino stood no chance. But Yugito didn't kill her. There was no need to. Shino beat Zaku, out smarted the hot headed genin. Choji lost to the 2nd male sound ninja. Shikamaru beat Kin, outsmarted her. Kiba beat one of Fu's nameless teammates. Tenten lost to Tamari. The 2nd blond on Yugito's team beat the other nameless genin on Fu's waterfall team. Samui he thought he heard her name was. The hot headed member of Yugito's all female team faced off against the makeup sand kid on Gaara's team, Kankuro. He lost, on a low blow, when he insulted her... womanliness. Lee won against one of Kabuto's teammates. Gaara killed the other that could make his limps boneless. Or something like that. But Naruto's blood ran cold... or boiled, as the last paring on the monitor call out the final two ninja. Hinata Hyuga vs. Negi Hyuga.

The fight was brutal. Neji was merciless and cruel. But Hinata just continued to fight back. And it almost cost her, her life.

"No Neji stop! The match is over!" The proctor yelled at the charging teen.

Neji didn't care that Hiashi was watching. He was going to kill this stain on the Hyuga clan.

Hinata just watched as Neji drew closer to her. She couldn't move. She could barely stand. _'I hope I impressed you father... Naruto.'_ Hinata closed her eyes when Neji was in striking distance.

"Almighty Push!" Hinata felt a wind on her face. But no killing blow. She opened her eyes. She saw Naruto in his new outfit and the green haired girl that kissed him. Neji himself was being restrained by the green haired girl.

"What's this? Special treatment for the main family?" Neji asked. While in a head lock that restrained his arms.

"No..." Naruto said coldly. "Protection... for you. From me." Naruto motioned his head to the balcony. There, the 'real' Naruto was being held down by all leaf Jonin and the Hokage. "Your lucky I have only one power Neji... otherwise you would have died." Naruto turned away from him and Fu let him go and walked next to Naruto.

Naruto gently laid Hinata down. "Hinata... this will feel wired at first. But your feel better later. Do you trust me?" He asked. She nodded. "Alright..." Naruto did a few hand sighs. "Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth." Naruto touched Hinata's head and she passed out. Then something came out of her mouth.

"AHHHHHHHH! THE DEMON IS KILLING THE HYUGA HEIR, KILL HIM QUICK!" A pinked haired banshee yelled.

"Oh shut up you pink haired whore! Naruto is saving that girl. Be grateful." Fu yelled back at her.

Up in the stands everyone was shocked that a someone outside of the leaf village would yell at a council member. But Tsume already liked this girl. '_Too bad she likes Naruto.'_ She thought. _'Maybe I can get the CRA active for him. Hana always did like his personality.'_

Naruto paid them no mind. The blue energy was covered with black spots. Hiashi walked up to see his daughter but was stopped by Fu. "Unless you want to kill you little girl, I suggest that you stay here." She told him. He nodded. Naruto continued his work. He took away the black spots which became a black energy. He put the blue energy back into Hinata and she breathed once more. Fu moved out of the way so Hinata's father could see her. Naruto moved away from her so her father could speak to her. But he would keep an eye on them. But he still needed to deal with the black energy. "Fu you mind?" He asked.

"Not at all." She took a Kunai and cut her wrist. Naruto allowed the black energy seep into the wound. Then it closed. "Ah... that felt good. I'm ready for a good long fucking now." She moved up close to Naruto. All of the men were mumbling something like. Lucky son of a bitch.

"Sorry Fu, maybe some other time." Naruto flicked her on the for head. She pouted cutely.

Naruto looked at Neji. "Prey Neji... Prey to whatever god you prey to. For in one mouth, should you face me... your life ends. And no one, not the Hokage, your pathetic clan you serve, or your Jonin will save you from my wrath. If I have to go through the village to get to you, I will." The Naruto clone.

"KILL THE DEMON IT THREATENED THE VILLAGE!" No sooner had that _man_ on the council said that he was sent to the wall, and he spattered all over it.

"The punishment of breaking a certain law... is death." Naruto smiled as he poofed.

Up where the real Naruto was. "You may let me go now. That vermin is no longer in danger of dying... today..." Naruto said in a voice that just radiated, EVIL... The Jonin hesitated on letting him go.

"Now then, will the winners now come down so we can see what the match ups will be next month." The sickly proctor told the winners of the matches.

All of the genin picked a number. Naruto was hoping that he would face Neji... and kill him.

"Now, reveal your numbers.

Naruto held up. "1."

"2." Neji held up his.

"3." Samui said in her cold tone

"4!" Kiba yelled.

"5." Shino told his.

"6." Yugito told hers.

"7." Tamari said hers.

"Troublesome. 8" Shikamaru grunted his.

"9" Gaara said coldly.

"10." Fu smiled.

**"11!"** Lee yelled his.

"12." The tan female ninja for the cloud village raised her number.

When the sick man told everyone the match ups. Naruto gave a very sick... and evil smile. He looked at Neji, who just let a sweat drop from the other end of his face.

"I'm going to kill you... and nothing you do will stop it..." Naruto started to walk away. Fu following close behind.

Naruto took the day off to visit Hinata in the hospital. She was fine just needed rest she was just tired. On his and Fu's way there they past Hiashi. He just gave a blank look. Not one way or the other. Naruto just ignored it. Only Hinata was the Hyuga that he cared about.

"Fu..."

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"Why are you following me? Not that I mind."

She smiled. "You see, my 7-tailed beetle loves the Nine tailed Fox. So it's only natural that I like you. You give off the feel of pure Alpha. No one in this weak village even comes close to you. I'm attracted to power Naruto. You being very handsome cute caring... and having other women like you is just a plus in my book. I love you Naruto, in the short time I've known you, I love you, and I don't want to be away from you any longer than I have to." Fu answered.

"So if someone else who was stronger than me comes around, you'll leave me for him?" Naruto asked .

"No." Fu answered quickly.

"But you said...?"

"I know what I said. But I'm also saying this. You care for me already. Me and you are the same Naruto. Sanbi and Kyuubi are mates, so it's only natural that you and I are to be mated. Same with Yugito and the Nibi." Fu smiled that would make the devil take notes.

"Yugito?" Naruto looked somewhat confused.

"Yep. Our naughty Neko likes you Naruto. I can smell it." She then whispered into his ear. "She has already masturbated to your name. Imagine what she would do to you?" She grinned and Naruto got a blush to rival Hinata. "Oh, let's not forget about me. No way in hell are you sleeping with anyone while I'm not there." Fu said loudly.

Many people stopped what they were doing. Someone giggled like a school girl. Naruto shook his head. When they got into Hinata's room he was surprised to see 2 _other_ people in it as well.

One was the Naughty Neko as Fu called her. The other was the insane raccoon.

"Um...? Why are you two here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here... to ask you a question. And since you showed great care for that girl in the bed, I decided to wait for you here. Plain and simple." Gaara answered.

"Ok... and you... my Naughty little Neko." Naruto teased.

"Um... I ... um... just wanted to talk." She blushed.

"See. Told you." Fu smiled.

"Ok, Gaara first. What did you want to ask me?" Naruto looked at his younger brother.

"All 4 of us... are the same. We all know what it feels like... don't we...?" He started. Naruto Fu and Yugito nodded. "The eyes... the glares... the attempts on our lives... and yet... you..." He looked at Naruto. "Have someone to protect. You protected this girl, who is not one of us, form her death. Why?" He asked his question.

Naruto looked at him. "It's simple. She was the very first person our age group that likes me. And not hate me like all the others do. We are brothers and sisters in suffering. Although Fu and Yugito don't want to be my sisters." He smiled at his little joke. "The point is brother... that because we all have something in common. We are siblings; we shouldn't fight any more than we have too. We should be on our own side. Away from the bigots that want to control us. They fear what they made, so let's let them fear us. They opened Pandora's Box. Then they tried to close it? Let them suffer for what's inside." Naruto's words got Gaara to give a smirk.

"Well... brother... what do you say?" Fu asked Gaara.

He gave an evil smirk. "I'm in."

All three of them looked at Yugito. She looked most reluctant. "Well...? Are you with us or against us Yugito? Know that only we can truly help you find love in this world." Fu told her.

"But I don't want to hurt the people who were kind to me." She told them.

"I know what you mean. They will be fine, I assure you. But only a Jinjuriki can trust another Jinjuriki. And no one else." Naruto knew what she was going through, he had people that cared for him.

"What about Killer Bee Naruto? He holds the 8-tails. And has far more time to gain control over it." She voice her worry.

"So... even all 8 tails of that damn Ox doesn't even come close to the power of the Kyuubi. You think that the power chain of the 9 Jinjuriki is just 1-9? Please. You think that you're only 2 times as strong as Gaara here because you hold the Nibi?" Naruto looked at her confused look. "I hate to rain on the Cloud village's parade. Just because the Cloud village holds the 2 tails and the 8 tails doesn't mean they combined are stronger than me. Please, Kyuubi wouldn't have held the title of greatest of the tail beasts if that were so. Oh no, the chain of power is far different. You see, even if 'Killer Bee' released all of his power against me. I wouldn't need to go 9 tails to beat him. I _might_ need to go 7 tails. No higher than that. For you see... Kyuubi as she is now... is only half as strong as she could be. And when I get the other half... well, only a Jinjuriki will be safe from me. And any other I deem fit to live... when I have my revenge..." The 3 other Jinjuriki looked at Naruto. All his words were true... no an ounce of it was false.

_'If that's the case... Killer Bee-sensei stands no chance.'_ She sighed. "Alright Naruto... I'm in... On one condition."

Naruto looked at her. It was good to have her on his side. "Name it."

"My sister... Samui will face you in the 2nd round. Please don't kill her. She stood by me no matter what happened to her doing so." Yugito had some tears. "She helped me and was prosecuted just like me for it."

The other 3 Jinjuriki looked surprised. He smiled. "Alright, she will be saved from my power. I'll just knock her out."

She hugged him. "Thank you... Naruto."

"There is something I must tell you brother. The Sand village and the Sound village plan to attack the leaf." Gaara dropped a bomb.

Naruto threw a kunai in the corner of the ceiling. It hit an ROOT ANBU and killed him. "I couldn't care less about the village as a whole. But some people within it I hold in my heart. When do they plan to do this?" He asked.

"At the finals next mouth." Gaara answered. "Although I do not know where the Cloud village stands in this thou." Gaara told his brethren.

Everyone looked at Yugito. "I don't know anything about an invasion on the leaf village. I might have been told if we were going to attack it." She answered honestly.

"They either didn't trust her with the information. My guess. Or they are not invading the Leaf." Fu gave her opinion.

"Either way, the Cloud will make a choice. They will either side with the Leaf, or be destroyed. Plain and simple. I can't be Hokage of a destroyed village." Naruto told the group.

Fu and Gaara nodded. "But..."

"Don't worry Yugito. Everyone you care about I will spare. I may hate the Cloud village... oh hell, I hate all of the major villages. But I will be merciful to those that deserve it." Naruto reassured her.

"Gaara, do you when it's suppose to start?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"Yes, during my match. When I'm ready to fight, its is when it's starts." Gaara told him.

"Good, then forfeit your match so that the plan falls apart." Naruto smiled at Gaara's grin.

"Done." Was all he said.

"Did not that we got that out of the way, Yugito can you find out if the Cloud village is parts of the attack?" Naruto asked his fellow blond Jinjuriki.

"I could at least try, if they are part of the attack on the leaf and they didn't tell me. Odds are they won't tell me." Yugito told them.

Naruto thought for a bit. "I see... Will have to take that chance then tell me only what you know." She nodded. "Gaara what is your stand on your village?"

"The village will attack no matter what I say. My father the 4th Kazekage will do just about anything for power. Just short of his death will not sway him." Gaara told him.

"Will this affect you? The death of your father?" Naruto asked.

"No. He was no father of mine. If I kill him, I would enjoy it." Gaara smiled. "But even with the 1-tail I am not strong enough." Gaara said to his brethren.

"I see, and I can't leave the village. The old man might get suspicious. Neither can Yugito without her team from Cloud. Fu does your village care about you?" Naruto looked from Gaara to Fu.

"The leader dose, no one else. And the ramen stand owner and his kid." She told him.

Naruto blinked. That sounded familiar. "Then you will go with Gaara to kill the Kazekage. That will stop this war. Place a sound headband there and make it look like sound ninja killed him. That will strain the ties of the two villages."

Both Fu and Gaara nodded.

"Yugito you'll be training right?" He asked her.

"Yes. I'll be training with Killer Bee-sensei. He will help me face the challenge to come. He will help me with Nibi." Naruto nodded.

"Don't bother. Just get training for anything else but that. Kyuubi can help you. As can the Nibi far more than the 8-tails host ever could in his life time. For now, we focus on getting stronger and killing the 4th Kazekage. That will move our plans forward. Then, when the leaf village... is under the _right_ kind of rule... my rule..." Naruto shot 7 kunai in the corner of the room. Killing an ANBU. "You 3 and any you deem fit can join me in _my _village. Hehee... HAHAHAHA!" His fellow brethren smiled along with him. "The time has come... for the reign of Jinjuriki... will soon begin." Naruto smiled. And Gaara Fu and Yugito finally, smiled with him.

Yugito, Fu and Gaara left Naruto to talk with Hinata. She was fine as far as her injuries go. But thanks to Naruto healing her she was healthy. He talked with her until her father came in. Both just looked at each other.

"Naruto Uzumaki... will you leave me and my daughter alone for the moment?" Hiashi asked.

Naruto nodded. "I'll see you around Hinata." Naruto started to walk out the door. Then grabbed Hiashi's hand. Painfully. "If I see a caged bird curse mark on her forehead, the next time I see her. You and your whole main branch of the family will die... that night." He whispered so Hinata wouldn't hear.

Hiashi would deny under pain of death that he shivered at the strongest visual bloodline in the world. Said to have made the Sharingan itself. All he did was nodded.

As Naruto was leaving the hospital he saw Kakashi in the waiting room.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei? Reading your favorite book again I see." Naruto smiled.

Kakashi looked at his sensei's son. "Oh hi Naruto. How's my favorite student's girlfriend holding up?" He did his eye smile.

"Pretty good. Talking with her spineless father about something or other." He replied not caring that there was a few Hyuga in the room. "So, what brings you here? I was hoping to find you to ask you for some training. Is that alright?" He asked. Up till now, Kakashi taught just about everything to Sasuke.

"Well... since your are the only one of my students that was worth a damn... I mean passed... I don't see why not." He gave another eye smile. "And I know just the place to help with your training." He said, making Naruto raise an eye brow.

* * *

**(Council room 1 hour later)**

"That monster cheated! No way he could beat lord Uchiha!" Yelled a pink haired banshee.

"Troublesome woman. That was an official match, that you fucked with by the way, are you saying that the Hokage and every Jonin that was in that room and all the clan heads in this room couldn't see a _genin_ cheat in a one on one fight?" The older Nara made it sound like the woman just insulted over a dozen of the village's best ninja with one sentence. He smirked.

"Well... no... I... he's the fox demon, he could have but up an illusion!" She said back.

"Naruto Uzumaki's has no genjutsu ability. It is illogical to think that he cheated. And another point, in a ninja battle, there is no such thing as cheating. If you were a ninja, you'd know that." Shibi told her.

Even she was running out of excuses to have Sasuke advance and not Naruto.

"But, back to the main point at hand. Naruto has the Rinnegan, the most powerful bloodline there is. We must preserve it. At all cost." The 3rd Hokage said.

"I agree. We must find females of his age and older to bare his children. Then we train them to be weapons. The leaf will be unstoppable with an army of Rinnegan users." The old war hawk Danzo said to the other. Over all the council was spilt in 3 separate sections. The unimportant side, wanted to kill him. The clans wanted him to stay as is. Although some wanted to make up some marriage contracts with him. Then the Shinobi side wanted him as a weapon.

"As much as I agree with Danzo..." The clan's frowned. Even Shibi. "... Naruto is too powerful to force anything on him. We wait on that matter. But as for the Rinnegan. All in favor of invoking the CRA on Naruto. Raise your hand." The 3rd asked.

Most of them did. Some for personal reason, other for what they thought was for the good of the village.

* * *

**(2 weeks later)**

Naruto had just back from training with Kakashi and the pervy sage. The pervy sage hated that name. Of course Kakashi snickered at his favorite author until Naruto called him pervy sensei. It was then time for Jiraiya to snicker.

Naruto was hopping from one roof top to the other. It was dark out. He was thinking about Gaara said to him yesterday. He told him that his father was killed by Orochimaru. Naruto personally didn't care who killed him. Just that he was dead. Naruto wasn't thinking when he tripped on something. He went face first to the ground. He rubbed his head as he looked at what he tripped on. Then when he looked closer, it was who he tripped on. It was Hayate. One of the few that saved him when he was too weak to save himself.

"Hayate!" Naruto yelled. He ran to his side and flared his charka. Hopefully someone would feel it and come running.

"Naruto...? Is that you?" He asked weakly.

"Hold on sensei. I can fix this." Naruto did the same thing that he did with Hinata. Only Hayate was still able to stay awake. He was stronger than her after all. Naruto winced. Death was set in deep. Not deep enough to kill him with Naruto's help. But..."

"Be honest Naruto... how bad is it?" He asked weakly.

Naruto looked at the energy that represented Hayate's soul. "Bad... Hayate sensei. I can save you. But you'll never be a Ninja again. Had I got here sooner I would have been able to save you and your ninja career. But you'll only live for a year... two at the most. For what it's worth I'm sorry." He looked saddened and started to heal him.

"No... don't." He told Naruto.

Naruto looked at him. Not understanding why he was refusing help. "Why? I can save you. You can be with Yugao, for however brief a time. Why won't you let me help you?" Naruto cared for both of them. When he became Hokage, it was a desk job for them, if they wanted it.

"No matter how much I want to see Yugao again. The love of my life. I don't want her to see me rot away for a year or two. Watch as she cries knowing that I could die at any moment." He coughed and looked at Naruto. "I don't want her to go through that Naruto. Besides, living as a ninja for as long as I have, I couldn't just go back to what I was before that. A nobody."

"That's bull shit Hayate! You and Yugao saved me from the mobs more times than any other person, 2nd only to Kakashi and Itachi. I'm going to save you like it or not!" Naruto started his healing once again.

"Naruto!" He looked at him. "If you save me now, you condemn me and Yugao. Let me go... but... look after her... tell her I love her... tell.. her... that my... last thought... was of her..." Hayate was losing the light of his eyes.

"Hayate stay with me! At least tell me who did this, so I can bring them to justice!" Naruto wanted nothing more than to save Hayate. And spare the heartache that Yugao was sure to feel when this news reached her. And he would be the one to do it.

"Ka..bu...to... sand... jo...nin..." Was his last words.

Just then, a squad of ANBU dropped in.

"Naruto Uzumaki... what happened here?" Asked the leader of the group.

Naruto didn't answer at first. He hated himself right now. "Neko, I need you to follow me to the Hokage tower. I need to tell the old man something important. As for what happened here. One of our own was killed tonight." Neko said nothing, as she followed him. Normally she wouldn't listen to the kid. But something told her to follow him. It was only sheer luck on Naruto's part that he covered the body before they come.

Naruto told the Hokage what happened leaving the name out of it until he was finished so he could comfort Yugao.

"Lord Hokage? May we be dismissed?" He asked the old man.

He sighed. "Of course."

"Yugao, your sleeping at my house tonight. I want nothing to happened to you." He lead her out of the room.

"He seems taller." he 3rd said to himself.

Naruto took a crying Yugao to his new bed. He got not too long ago. He laid her down in order to rest the rest of the night in some form of peace.

"Please Naruto... don't leave me." She hugged him close.

"I promised Hayate I would look after you. And I will. I promise here and now. For as long as I breath, only time shall separate us Yugao. Sleep my neko protector." He whispered into her ear. "Hayate wanted you to know that his last thoughts were of you. He sends his love." He put her to sleep with his power so she would not get any nightmares.

* * *

**(3 days before the finals)**

Naruto had been watching Yugao for almost 2 weeks now. He looked after her all the time. Until the mere thought of suicide left her mind he didn't leave her side. He told Kakashi and Jiraiya this and they understood. They gave him some things to past the time. Although he never took his eyes offer her. Until now. He looked at her and she was ready to at least start to move one. Hayate was her love and she would never love another like him. But he wouldn't want her to be depressed all her life. She thanked Naruto and left. The only reason he let her go was because the thought of suicide had left her.

But Naruto himself was thinking. Until her heard a knock on his door. He wondered who that was. When he opened the door he got his answer. It was Fu, and she was kissing him on the lips... again.

All she did was smile as she said her next sentence. "The Sanbi is in heat Naruto..."

Fu forced her way in and started to undress Naruto. He was left in his boxers when a knock at the door stopped Fu's... advances. She sighed angrily and went to the door and opened it. "WHAT!"

Yugito, on the other end of the door, eyes widened. She was looking at a naked Fu. "I... uh... is this a bad time?" She was pulled inside with them.

* * *

**(with Jiraiya and Kakashi)**

Kakashi was forced to train Sasuke just so he could get stronger. With Naruto watching one of his old team members so she didn't kill herself. He was stuck with the emo of the 3 Genins. Then... he felt it.

Somewhere in the leaf village. Jiraiya was peeping on some women in the hot spring. He was giggling... when he felt it.

Both at once said. "I since a perversion in the force. One of my students has just gotten laid. Or will get laid."

Kakashi had to think. For about 3 seconds. He knew Sakura would never have sex with anyone other than the Uchiha of her team. And said Uchiha was right here, and Kakashi thought that he was gay anyway so that didn't matter either. So that just left one person left on his short list.

As for Jiraiya he had a much easier time to figure it out. As all of his students but one were dead.

In the rain village pain sneezed.

"You alright Nagato? Konan asked underneath him.

"I'm fine."

There was only one person that it could be.

"Great job Naruto! I'm so proud of you!" Both yelled.

"Why are you proud of the dope?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi just ignored him.

"AHHHH PERVERT!"

"OH SHIT! Secret Ninja style: Run like Bitch jutsu!" Jiraiya ran from a horde of angry female ninjas. Who all were running in a towel. So Jiraiya was looking back as he was running.

* * *

**(Day of the finals)**

Naruto and Neji were on opposite side of the 12 contestants.

"Alright, will all but Neji and Naruto leave the area." Said the new proctor.

At the same time, in the Soul Calibur dominion.

Kushina had just walked into the portal leading her to her son.

"Wait!" She heard a voice behind her. Not that she was going to listen.

Taki ran after the person who wields the cursed sword. She will not let her live. She ran into the portal as well. The hero king and his son did nothing. No one could stop her now. Kushina... the Soul Empress. Nothing in any world is strong enough to take her down.

In the in-between world. Kushina turned to face the women Taki once more.

"Taki how nice to see you again. I hope you don't mean to try and kill me. Do you? If you are, then I will be forced to use... drastic... measures in order to live." Kushina smiled at her.

The of the sudden all of her armor was gone. And she was naked in front of Taki.

_"My wielder will not wear 3rd rate armor."_

_**"My wielder will not have anything but the best."**_

Kushina heard the voice of Soul Edge and Soul caliber.

Then in a black flash of light, she had new armor. Fit for the Empress of this world.

The Kunoichi Tights for her undergarments

She still had the Shinobi Tabi on her ankle.

But now she had the Gorgon Greaves as her new leg equipment.

The Gorgon Fauld as her lower body armor.

The Succubus Gauntlets on her arms.

The Gorgon Cuirass for upper body armor.

The Tiger Lily Pauldrens for her shoulder armor.

Then for her neck something that fit her perfectly. The War Cloak with a purple dragon on it.

Topped off... with the Voodoo Crown.

All of it black say for the dragon. (0,64,32) the dragon is (9,50,17)

Kushina looked herself in a mirror that appeared. Her deathly pale skin (0,1,18). Her evil yellow eyes (9,11,18). And her dead like white hair (0,2,1). She looked... beautiful...

Taki was shocked at this. "I will kill you here and now! I cannot ignore your evil deeds!" She charged.

Kushina let her get close. When she did she grabbed her by the neck. "Taki... you don't remember me at all?" Taki was struggling to breathe. "I'm hurt. You must have forgotten me. All well. I'll just have to kill you. Then bring you back with your memories." Kushina was killing Taki. "Don't worry Taki... you won't remember any of this." She snapped her neck. Killing her quickly. Kushina let a tear fall. "I'm sorry my friend. I primrose to bring you back. After all, I can do anything now."

The end of the portal came and finally... she was in the Leaf village.

At the Hokage box.

"Greetings Lord Kazekage." The Hokage said to the man.

"Greetings Lord Hokage. Still able to move around I see, even in your old age?" The Kazekage asked.

"Yes I am. Oh, the Raikage is here. Greetings Lord Raikage, I trust your journey went well." The old man asked the Raikage.

"As good as it can be. I came to see my ninja win this tournament and become Chunin." He smiled.

The old Hokage laughed a bit. "Yes, your 3 ninja are without a doubt talented. But the odds are in favor of a leaf ninja winning this one."

"Is that because of Naruto Uzumaki?" A new voice entered the group. A woman wearing the Mizukage robes.

"Ah, Lady Mizukage, I wasn't expecting you to show up." The Hokage looked at little surprised.

"You don't mind do you? I wanted to see the genin that fought Zabuza and lived." She smiled. She had two guards with her.

"Oh, then you _are_ interested in Naruto and no I don't mind. Please sit." He smiled.

"Thank you." She sat next to the Raikage. "I was hoping to ask him afterwards the location of Zabuza's blade. It is very important to us in the Mist." She looked down to see Naruto. And she gave a very interesting grin. "The fact that his' cute helps out a lot." All the men there suddenly cursed. Naruto and his luck with the good looking ones. Sakura didn't count.

Down with Neji and Naruto.

"Alright... the first match of the Chunin exam finals will now begin... are you both ready?" Naruto and Neji nodded. "Alright now... begin!" He hoped far away knowing that Naruto was pissed. He had seen him pissed off only once in his life when he had to guard him from the morons of this place. Needless to say they are fewer morons in the leaf.

Neji kept his distance away from Naruto. Naruto looked up, he felt a massive amount of power emanating from nearby. And he saw a black figure. The amount of power this figure was concealing. Was greater than that of 1 half of the Kyuubi. The half he had. He shivered. If this was an enemy, not even he and his 3 other Jinjuriki would be able to stop it.

When Naruto shivered Neji mistook it as he shivered from facing down him. He charged seeing an opening. "It's over!" He yelled.

"Almighty Push." Naruto snapped out of it.

Neji was thrown to the other side of the area.

"You'll never defeat me like that." Naruto said calmly.

Naruto saw Neji jump and try to hit him from above. "Almighty Push!" And again he was tossed back.

Mei was surprised at this boy's power. "Lord Hokage, why is Genin Naruto holding back? He could have beaten him already." She was curious.

The 3rd sighed. Then he shivered. But thought nothing of it. "Last mouth Neji faced off against his cousin Hinata Hyuga... heiress of the Hyuga clan. He almost killed her. Naruto cares for her very much, and will kill to protect her. But, Neji did worst then just try to kill her. he put her down the entire fight and Naruto doesn't take kindly to that. He wants Neji to suffer first." He explained.

Mei was shocked. When she heard of him she dug up anything she could on him. Nothing said anything about him being this sadistic.

"What's the matter Hyuga? Still can fight me at full strength? You're weak and pathetic. To think, I'm glad your father isn't here to see this. If he was, he would have dead of shame." Naruto told him.

Neji got up once more. "How dare you talk about my father like that! You know nothing about him! Nothing at all!"

"Yes I do. Hinata told me all about it. How she was kidnapped by the Cloud village only to be saved. Then her uncle killed to prevent a war." He told him Yugito felt a little sorry for him. She hopped that Naruto wouldn't hate her for what her birth village did. "But... you know something Neji. What everyone thinks they know about the Hyuga Cloud conflict is a lie. Only 3 people know the truth of the matter."

Hiashi's eyes widened. He hoped he wasn't going to say what he thinks he was going to say. Not with the Raikage here.

"It wasn't Hiashi that killed that weak Cloud Jonin. It was I who found him during the night. And it was I who killed that weak little man. He was my first test subject for my Rinnegan." Naruto told Neji. This got a lot of gasps. And a strong look by the Raikage. "Hiashi only came after I took that man's soul from him. And added what little power and knowledge he had to myself. Oh~~~ I'm afraid that your father died without knowing the who truth... you know why? Because my Rinnegan was worth more than your little bloodline." Naruto smiled. Belittling Neji father's sacrifice.

This got a mean look from the Raikage.

Neji charged, blinded by rage. "All of the knowledge that the jonin had was mine to use as I saw fit. The secrets that he was allowed to know. Even..." Naruto jumped over him and kicked him in the back of the head. "... When the cloud village tried to kidnap the most valuable treasure of the leaf village!" Many people wondered what that was. Only 3 people alive knew what that was. "Like you Neji I too hate the Cloud village. But you only hate them for one small thing. They are the reason your father was killed. Big whop. As for myself... Almighty Attraction!" Neji was forced to come to Naruto. Naruto let a black rod slip from his hand and stabbed Neji in the shoulder. "They wronged you once and it cost you your father. I know how that feels. But... they wronged me 3 times. They took my clan... my village... and then my mother from me. They succeed the first two times Neji. I lost everything... but they only helped. It wasn't just the Cloud that I hate Neji... but all of the 5 great nations. They all played a part in the fall of the strongest village and Ninja clan ever in this world." He pulled the rod out of Neji and he fell to the ground. Naruto kick him over so he was flat on his back. "Get over it." Naruto stomped on Neji's face knocking him out.

"Proctor, call it." He said as he never took his eyes off Neji.

"The winner... is Naruto Uzumaki." They were some boos along with the cheers. But all Naruto cared about where that 3 important people to him were cheering his age. Naruto calmly walked up to where all the other genin were at.

"Well the next two contestants please come down to the area. Kiba Inuzuka and Samui." Kiba hoped down trying to look cool for the hot busty chick that beat Hinata in cup size. For now.

"Come down here pretty thing. I'll show you a good time." Kiba smirked. Both his mom and his sister wanted to neuter him right then and there.

Yugito winced. "Sister, don't kill him." She told her younger sister.

She smiled. "I know." Was all she said.

"Now, the second match of the Chunin exam finals... begin!"

Kiba tried to punch her face. She dodge using her flexibility she bent backwards, then using a chakra enhanced kick...

POW

Every male winced. Even Naruto.

"Uh..." Kiba didn't know what hit him. All he knew... was tremendous pain. Then he fell like a stone.

"Winner by Knock out... Samui Nii."

People cheered. Mostly women. The medics took him away so he could still have a child.

"Um... splat?" Naruto said comically.

When Samui walked up to them. Naruto just had to comment on her new move. "Was that your Inuzuka Neuter kick?"

She said nothing.

"Will Shino and Yugito please come down to the area." The proctor asked.

Naruto looked at Shino. "Shino, forfeit your match.

Shino looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why should I forfeit my match Naruto?" He asked in his stoic manner.

"2 reasons. 1: She has a fire affinity, and 2: your normal opening of draining your opponent of his or her chakra won't work on her. For she is like me. Get my drift?" He asked.

Shino nodded. "Proctor, I forfeit." Shino said allowed.

The proctor nodded. "Winner by Forfeit Yugito Nii. Will Tamari of the Sand and Shikamaru please come down to the area."

Tamari came down on her fan. Shikamaru was about to forfeit when... "Sorry Shika, it's her, or your mom in the stands." He pushed the lazy Nara over the edge. He landed on his face.

"Damn troublesome blonds."

"What did you say!" Tamari had a tick mark on her head.

After the match started Naruto looked up to see the black figure again. Only the figure looked back. He felt unnerved by this person's power.

**"Be weary kit. This person as strong as I am now. Maybe stronger. And all I have been feeling is this person's power only grow since it got here."**_**'Although, I know this person from somewhere? How do I know this person? So familiar.'**_

_'Right, I will do that.'_

"That's it I quit." He said as he raised his hand.

Everyone was shocked.

"Winner by forfeit... Tamari." The people were getting antsy. "Will Gaara of the Desert and Fu please come to the area."

"Proctor... my opponent is far greater than me... I quit." Gaara said making Fu and Naruto smile.

Many people were shocked. More so the sand and sound ninja.

_'My plans are all but ruined now!'_ A snake yelled it his mind.

_'Gaara? Is he afraid to fight that girl? He's not afraid of anything!'_ Kankuro thought.

"Winner by forfeit... Fu of the Water fall village. Will Lee and Karui..."

"I AM HERE!" Lee yelled.

"...right... You both ready...?" He asked the next two. "And for the love of god, please don't forfeit. Begin!"

Naruto didn't care for the fights. They all were meaningless combated to the power just a few meters away from everyone. And not one was even aware of it. It was like chakra... but denser. As dense as Kyuubi's chakra and _**STILL**_ growing. Then he felt it. This person's eyes on him. Yellow... and powerful. Then he knew why. This wasn't chakra at all. That's why no one feels it. No one is trained to feel this energy.

"Winner Rock Lee!" everyone cheered in this exciting battle has ended.

"Next round. Naruto Uzumaki verses Samui Nii."

Both started to walk down, but Naruto was stopped when Yugito grabbed his arm. Samui looked at their interaction. "Remember Naruto... you promised."

"I know." He said and was let go.

They meet up in the center of the area.

"Before we begin, I wish to ask you a question."

"Very well. What do you wish to know?" Naruto asked the blond.

"This is a 2 part question. You said you hated all 5 of the great nations. Dose this include the Leaf village, your birth village? And why do you hate them all?" She asked. Others that didn't know Naruto as well also wanted to know."

"Very Perceptive. Yes I also hate this village, the leaf village along with the other 4 great nations. As for why, if you wish to know, you must fight me." He held out his hand like he did with the others. The way pain does.

"If you are both ready... beginning."

She started by throwing kunai at him. He responded with his rods that he fired back at her. The rods knocked her kunai out of the air and attacked her. She managed to get out of the way before they hit her. She looked at the rods, they were 5 inches long and at least as hard as steel.

"Now, to answer your 2ed question as to way I hate the Cloud village. I hate them for 2 reasons, and both are personal. In history long forgotten by all nation, because it is embarrassing for everyone who knows it. There was once a village called the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. Or the Whirlpool village. It was a small village. Had only 100 Shinobi and almost 100 non-Shinobi. Like I said a small village. And all 100 of the ninjas were part of the same clan. The Uzumaki clan... my clan..." He tossed more rods at her and she dodged.

Samui just listened. As did all the others.

"Now granted, this happened a while ago, I'm not sure how long, maybe~~~ 35... 40 years ago. Well, anyway. That clan was a clan of seal masters, they also had a bloodline and no, it wasn't the Rinnegan. The Rinnegan only appears in the Uzumaki clan members that earn it one way or another. But back to the matter at hand. They had a bloodline. People called it Longliveity, or immortality. Because as old as the 3rd Hokage is know... an Uzumaki would be just entering her teenage years. And that was only a side effect of their bloodline. Now, I say her because the Uzumaki are normally females. Very few males would be born in the clan."

This got a shout of girl power by a snake jonin.

"Now this clan was second to none in most aspects of the ninja world. I even dare say all. But the one thing they never had was numbers. Seeing as they didn't trust most males in this world... and with good reason. Their numbers never went higher than 100 members at a time. Maybe a few higher but that's it."

He launched more rods to deflect the kunai that Samui had thrown at him. This was a match after all.

"Now... to reason 1 to why I hate the cloud village." He said with his Rinnegan blazing at full power. "One day, when the leaf village asked the Uzumaki clan for help on the war front. The clan honorable assisted. Sending 40 members of their clan to fight with the leaf. Because the leaf village's 1st and 2ed Hokage were related to the Uzumaki... more on that later. But... the call to the front was a fake laid out by one of the leaf village's chief advisors a man by the name of Danzo. Then he turned around and told the Cloud village, the Mist Village, the Sand Village and the Stone village that the Uzumaki clan was out 2 5ths of its forces. One of them being the Uzukage. The leader of the village came to help the leaf front. Too late they realized it was a trap, for them and for the village. 4 out of the 5 great villages attacked the Whirlpool village, while a massive explosion was set off at the meeting point for the 40 Uzumaki. The blast killed 10 of them and wounded 10 more. As for the village. The 4 great villages that took part in the assault sent a grand total of 30,000 ninja to kill the Uzumaki clan. And they succeed. But not without cost. The 30 Uzumaki came late in the battle and blindsided the attackers. Your current 4th Raikage was there. He was a Genin at the time. Almighty PUSH!"

Naruto launched Samui to the other end of the area after she launched massive kunai bomb borage at Naruto.

"As for the attackers. You want to know why this is considered shameful for all the great nations? Because... they were forced to retreat. 30,000 ninja... forced to retreat to a mere 90 ninja. But the clan had suffered. Out of the 90 ninja that fought that battle." He walked up to Samui who was leaning up against the tree. Which was mostly destroyed. "Only 3 survived... and My grandmother and her two sisters. As for the 100 none ninja. They were Uzumaki clan but not as strong. Only 20 of them lived. None of which was children. But the damage had been done to the other 4 ninja villages as well. Out of the 30,000 ninja that attacked that day, less than 9,000 of them made it back home. None of the survivors were the Jinjuriki of the time. Your grandmother fought that battle, she was the first they sent in. They had hoped that she would die but at least take a few with her." Both Yugito and Samui had a bit of anger in them. "The survivors scattered to the winds. And the 2nd Shinobi war came to an end shortly afterward."

He held her up. Not putting pressure on her neck.

"And where was the leaf you say? They were too busy thinking if they should help or not to care. And yet they dare where the Uzumaki symbol on their back? I bet no one but a hand full know why there is an Uzumaki spiral on the Jonin and Chunin vests they wear! And that is only the first reason why I hate your village. This next one is more personal. They tried to kidnap my mother for her bloodline. She was the heiress to the Uzumaki clan, the last hope for my clan to live once more. They kidnapped her and hoped to turn her into a breeding machine in hopes of getting her bloodline. Had it not been for my father she would have died. And I would not have been here."

Samui was struggling. "A nice bedtime story. How do you know this? Where you there?"

"No... I just talk to a someone who was their... both times I might add. Now Samui... I promised your sister I wouldn't kill you. And I will not hurt you too badly. So... go~~~ to~~~ sleep~~~~." He forced her to sleep. "Proctor, I can kill her at any moment now. End the match."

He nodded. "The winner... is Naruto Uzumaki."

An explosion rocked the area and everyone in it. "So it... begins..." Naruto said as Gaara Fu and Yugito, jumped down to him.

"So it has started. What now?" Gaara asked.

"You three... kill as many sand and sound ninja you can. I'll deal with Orochimaru as I see fit." The 3 Jinjuriki nodded.

"Yugito, where leaving. We will not get involved with this fight. Let's get going." The group heard the 4th Raikage say to her. He and her team and sensei turned around expecting her to obey.

"No..."

"!"

"What did you say?" The 4th Raikage asked. Not believing his ears.

"I said no old man." She turned around to face him. "Losing your hearing in your old age as well as your looks?" She taunted.

"Why you little!" He was about to rush her and teach her a lesson when Naruto froze him in his tracks.

"New plan, we stick together. I should have known that the Cloud would want to pull out. Let's go, I would like for us to have snake skin everything by the end of the day." The 4 Jinjuriki left the shocked faces of the 8 tails host and the 4th Raikage.

"Lady Mizukage, what are your orders. Do we help Orochimaru, do we help the leaf village, or do we leave all together?" Asked one of Mei's body guards.

"I own an old friend a great dept... we help the leaf village." She declared.

Up with Orochimaru and the 3rd Hokage, they were facing off. Not fighting just looking at each other.

"It's been a long time... my former student..."

"Yes it has... Sarutobi sensei."

Just then 4 clouds of smoke came in front of the Hokage.

It was Naruto, Gaara, Fu and Yugito.

"Naruto what are you doing here!" he asked.

"I'm going to kill Orochimaru... with the help of my Jinjuriki brother and my two new mates. The 7 tails and the 2 tails hosts." He said to him. Hokage got a small bloody nose. And Orochimaru just smiled.

"You know... if you get in my way, I will kill you too Naruto Uzumaki..." Orochimaru hissed.

"You will do no such thing." A cold and very powerful voice came. A new person, the same one that Naruto has been sensing came.

The person was armored from head to toe. And all of the tailed beast, the Kyuubi, the Sanbi, the Nibi and the Shukaku were silent. Even Naruto, as powerful as he was, shivered. If he fought this person with everything he got, and everything that all the other Jinjuriki have. They might win. This, woman, was more powerful now then just a few minutes ago. Was she holding back her full power?

"You've grown... Naruto..." She said. Her white hair flowing around in the wind.

"You... you know me?" He asked. Not expecting that.

"Yes, of course I do... I'm... I'm your... mother Naruto." Kushina said and Naruto froze. He was differently not expecting that.

"No... no..." Naruto was backing away a bit.

"Yes son... such your feelings, you know it to be true... I am alive. And for 12 years I've struggled to return to you Naruto. My son." She told him.

"You... tell me something that only I would know. If you are my mother you know what it is." He looked at her. Not believing, but wanting to.

"Alright... tell that fox, the next time she wants me naked, she is going to have to try harder. It'll take a lot more than that fox's strap-on to get me to moan this time around." She gave a small smile.

**'KIT IT'S HER! KUSHINA IS BACK!' **Kyuubi sound happy. Happier than any other thing he has done. Hell, she sounded so happy that doing a mass genocide might calm her down from this high.

As for the guys in the area, massive blood loss yes even Orochimaru. The old 3rd Hokage was about to die. "Mother...?" He asked.

She stabbed her two swords into the ground and held out her arms for a hug. And he ran and hugged her. "Where were you?" He asked.

"I was forced away... by the 3rd Hokage." She told him.

A large amount of evil was sent the Sarutobi's way. The 4 Jinjuriki turned around to face the 3rd Hokage.

"My son... I will tell you all and give you power and love you as a mother should. Once this village pays for what they did to the Uzumaki clan." She said.

"Yes mother I agree." He said heartlessly.

"But first... old man... what happened to Mikoto and Taki? I can't sense their soul's anywhere. Where are they?" She asked.

"Naruto, that woman is not Kushina! Kushina has red hair and blue eyes! Not that monster behind you." the 3rd tried to get Naruto back on his side. Knowing that the 3 other Jinjuriki will follow him no matter what.

"I might be able to help with that." The Mizukage jumped into the fray.

"Mei? Mei is that you? Become the Mizukage I see... just like your dream to do so long ago during the Chunin exams we took together. I guess you win the bet." Kushina told her.

Mei smiled. "Well, that's the easy question. Now for the harder question. What happen to us in the 2nd part of the Chunin exam?" Mei asked.

"That's all. I thought you were going to ask a harder question. We got separated from our teams on the 2nd day of the exam. We found each other and fought for a few minutes. After I beat you with my best jutsu... the thousand years of death..." Naruto snickered. "... We agreed to help each other. It was that night when you accidently took a swig of my Saki that my sensei Tsunade gave me. You are a poor drunk. You came on to me and managed to start eating me out before I hit you sober. Oh, and you're a closet bi-sexual." Kushina stated.

Naruto made a wall of stone and started to beat his head on it. Trying to get the images of his mother and the hot looking Mizukage going at it, then later a female Kyuubi joining in, again and again. All images were being feed to him by Kyuubi. Gaara had a bloody nose as well. Somewhere Jiraiya all of the sudden wanted to cry for unknown reasons.

"Ok ok! You're Kushina. What the hell happened to you?" She asked her old friend.

"He did." She pointed at the 3rd Hokage. "After I gave birth to my only son I will ever have in this world. He chased me out of the village. I tried to bring Naruto along but that old bat had him with him so I could take him down. I was too weak in that state to take him with me. For 12 years I waited for a chance to come back for my son. 12 years I suffered not knowing if my son was okay. And for 12 years I obtained great power to take my revenge!" Kushina yelled. "But first..."

Orochimaru was smiling. This couldn't have gone any better. Now he has a new ally in this fight. Now he can't lose... he looked down to see a large red sword sticking out of his gut.

"Like my new powers Orochimaru? That sword is called Soul Edge. The more souls that I take from this world... the stronger I get. Of course, it's an evil sword. But who cares. It was because of that sword that I am here now. Now DIE!" Kushina decapitated the snake. The sword floated to her again. Right next to a blue sword about the same size as the red. "The blue sword is Soul Caliber." She raised her hand and Sarutobi was forced to her. Like she controlled gravity itself. "And I... the Soul Empress. You have wronged me 3rd Hokage. You have wronged my son, heir to the Uzumaki clan. You have wronged the Uzumaki clan as a whole... and... You have wrong me... as a mother. I sentence you to an eternity in the hell of Soul Edge." She raised her sword.

"Please Kushina... show mercy..."

"Sorry... all out of mercy..." She then cut him in half... from top to bottom. "Your soul... it MINE!"

Red energy flowed from the 3rd Hokage's corpus and into Kushina's Soul Edge. She took a deep breath. "Well, had to give it to the old man. He did have a powerful soul. Now... my son will you and your friends your fellow Jinjuriki help me in destroying the leaf?" She asked her only child. She looked around noticing that the 4 sound ninja had fled. She frowned. But that can be fixed later today.

"I will stand by you mother no matter what. My Rinnegan is yours to command." Naruto said to her bowing as he did.

"I do not want a servant out of you Naruto. I want my son, prince of Whirlpool and the Heir to the Uzumaki clan. Can I have that instead?" She asked in a smile.

"Of course. I'll... be more than happy too." He smiled again. He would have his mother back.

"And what of you 3?" She asked her son's Jinjuriki friends.

"I will stand by my mate and future husband." Fu declared.

"As will I." Yugito got next to Fu.

"I will, as long as there are people you put in front of me to kill. I'm happy." Gaara said standing next to his... friends. A word he only learned the meaning of last mouth.

"Excellent. Then today, the leaf will fall. Mei, I will not ask of you to help me with this. But I do ask of you not help the leaf either. This... is my... JUSTICE!" She let out a pulse of her power. Power that towered well over all but Naruto.

Mei shivered. "Very well then. Thank you my friend. It was good to see you again. You know where to find me if you need help. Were pulling out." Mei and her two body guards left.

"Now, before we being, Naruto I need a favor from you." She asked her son.

"What ever it is, if I can do it, it is done." He told his mother.

"I have two friends that are dead. I need you to bring them back." She told her son.

"I can't bring people back from the dead pass a certain point in time. If they are on the verge of death I could and I only learned how to do it last week. And only if they have been dead less than a week." He told her, saddened.

"I know. That's why I'm giving you Orochimaru's knowledge of the Reanimation jutsu. It can bring people back from the dead. Soulless but back none the less." She gathered some of her power, and hit Naruto with it.

Naruto felt strange. But he also felt more power. More power was flowing in him. He saw Orochimaru being people back to life. And he knew as well.

"I need 1 sacrifice for each of them." He told his mother.

"I thought ahead of time. 2 ready to go." She dropped two leaf Ninja.

"I will need something of their DNA. Like skin or a piece of their hair." He told her once more.

Kushina thought for a bit. She raised her hand and took apart a small bracelet made of hair. Three different colors. One red, one black, and one a dark blue. "This should do." She handed him the two strands of hair and put the red one in her chest armor.

"So, lets begin. Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!"

Two coffins came from the ground. All of them where ignoring the fighting around them Kushina had long killed the ANBU that where to protect the Hokage. And no one would notice this until it was too late. They soon opened. Kushina felt her heart jump for joy. She would finally see her friends again after so long. But they were still soulless so they would not be alive per say. Good thing she has command over all souls. Her two friends are no different. The only ones she had no power over where the ones in the Reaper's gut.

"Raise once again Mikoto Uchiha... Taki Hyuga... and fight for what's right once more." Kushina released to balls of light from her Soul Edge. The color returned to their skin. They looked alive once more.

Mikoto was the first to wake up. "Oh my head... what hit me... what did I drink...?"

"Good to see you up sleepy head." Kushina mocked her old friend." Kushina mocked.

Mikoto looked up to see 4 kids, 12 or 13. And an older women in some sort of armor and 2 big swords. Pulsing with energy. "Who are you?"

"I will explain everything, in just a minute. Oh... it looks like our other friend is awake." She smiled.

"Man... I think I'll lay off the drinking... forever..."

"That's good. It's bad for your health anyway." Kushina said to her other friend.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"That's what I want to know."

"Mikoto? Is that you?"

"?" Mikoto was silent. "Is that you Taki? I thought you were died."

"I'll explain if you'd let me."

"Who are you!" Taki reached for something to find nothing.

"Like I said, I'll explain my friends. My name is Kushina Uzumaki..."

"LIER!" Both of the resurrected women yelled. "Kushina died giving birth to her child 6 years ago!" They again both said at once.

"Over exaggerated. I am alive and well. Better even." Kushina smiled.

Both Mikoto and Taki had no idea what was going on right now. But what they did know was there was a person in front of them claiming to be Kushina. "I know. Tell us something that only Kushina and we knew." Taki challenged.

Kushina smiled... and Naruto knew that smile... it was a smile that he gave when he prank the Uchiha clan when they were still alive by dying all but two people's hair pink. When he switched the Uchiha clan and the Hyuga clan symbols in one night. Without getting caught. Well, since Itachi didn't stop him or turn him in he didn't count as an Uchiha. In fact, the smile was even worse in terms of his evil pranks. In fact, he dare say that the smile he gave when he was planning the Hokage monument prank paled in comparison.

"Alright. When we were all made Chunin after our first Chunin exams we all got drunk at my place. Then woke up naked and all over each other the next morning." Kushina smiled again.

"Naruto... you're mom's a bisexually." Gaara told his friend. Who again was banging his head on a wall he made.

"KUSHINA!" Both jumped and hugged her. Only both realizing that they was 4 kids listening in and what she just said.

"We thought you had died." Mikoto said to her friend.

"I'll explain everything."

Kushina began to tell them everything. Who she was forced out of the village by the now deceased 3rd Hokage. How she was away from her son for 12 long years. She told them how she had to get both Soul Edge and Soul Caliber. How she got back, how she brought them back to life... with her 12 year old son's help. And where they were now.

"So what now? Do we save the leaf village and bring it back to the way it was?" Asked Mikoto.

"No... the leaf village is a lost cause. We will raze it to the ground... and those worthy to follow me into a different village... my old village that the leaf betrayed. The Whirlpool village will rise again. But for that to happen..." Kushina looked over the village... the fighting continued. It will soon be over... "... the leaf will fall."

Mikoto and Taki were a bit nerves. They loved this village. But... "What about my daughters? Can I bring them with us?" Taki asked.** (AN: Yes the same Taki from Soul Caliber. That will be explained later if at all. Just go with it)**

"Of course. I want you to bring little Hinata. But I didn't know you had a second child." Kushina told her.

"Wait, your Hinata's mom?" Naruto looked at the woman.

"Yes. You know her?"

"Yeah. I do. But that can come later. We have a village to destroy. Right mom?" Naruto smiled.

And so did Kushina. "Yes we do. Let the Collapse of the Hidden Leaf Village' begin. Taki, Mikoto get your kids. And meet us in a nearby town. You don't need to fight this battle. Besides its best that you protect your young ones. Naruto... you, I and your fellow Jinjuriki will slaughter everyone in this village... spare only those that you think or know are innocent." She told the young Jinjuriki.

They all nodded. "Gaara the main fighting is that way." Naruto pointed near the wall. "No one of importance will be there. Kill them all. Leaf, Sound and Sand. Spare no one." Naruto told him. "Fu go with him. Make sure he doesn't get in over his head and the same for you." He told her.

Gaara looked like a kid. A kid that was given an all you can take meal ticket in a toy store. But the ticket was Naruto's blessing and the toys were human beings... if you can call them that. And like with toys, humans tend to break easily. Gaara's day had been made. There was even holy music playing when his face brightened up.

"My son, you and Yugito will go to the Hokage Mountain where all the civilians are at. Kill the guilty. Spare the innocent." She told her son Naruto.

"Of course mother."

"When we are all done with our tasks we will meet up in Wave. From there, we'll go to a much safer place."Everyone nodded. "Oh, and one more thing. A motto that all Uzumaki learn. And/or friends of Uzumaki. The motto is this. 'There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it." She told them.

They all left to do their jobs.

Taki to go find her daughters. Mikoto to find her son. Hopefully he is more like Itachi then his father. Fu and Gaara to kill to their black evil heart's content. Naruto and Yugito to purge the guilty from the realm of life and spare the innocent.

As for Kushina herself. It was time to get her revenge from the leaf village. For all the wrongs it has commented. Against her, and against her clan. "We have suffered... now... YOU ALL WILL SUFFER!"

Kushina let out a massive amount of her power. The leaf village, who had just repelled the Sand Sound invasion, felt it. It made them shiver. They were weak from fighting the Sand and Sound ninja. But this one force alone was far greater than any other thing they have faced before. Kushina with her new abilities she took from the Hero King let her two blades float next to her. Using her very will to make them move around cutting down ninja that dare to fight this new, unknown, and powerful opponent.

With Taki she was hurrying to the Hyuga estate. The Hyuga thought the fighting was over and believed themselves safe. She married into the Hyuga clan, her jade green eyes proved it. Hiashi wanted to give her the Byakugan, but she didn't want to lose her eyes to become pale, and cruel like most Hyuga were. She found the entrance. Unguarded. Most likely that the branch family are still fighting while the main branch hide themselves sipping tea. That made her disgusted. She hoped that her daughters where not like that. She walked in like she owned the place. Because every since she was revived, she felt more powerful. Far more powerful than ever before. Hiashi better pray that he had taken care of her little girls.

"NO STOP IT!"

She knew that voice... it was her oldest Hinata.

"Shut up you weak bitch! You will have this Cage Bird Curse mark place on your forehead now! That way, Hanabi can take over and we can rule over her." Once of the Hyuga clan elders said.

This enraged her very blood. They dare to do _THAT_ to her girls. She had then decided. The Hyuga Main branch was now... a write off. She felt the over whelming urge to kill the entire Hyuga main branch. And if Hiashi had even once bad mouthed Hinata, or neglected her or Hanabi, he would take her place in a 6 ft grave. She busted open the door to see her father-in-law about to place the curse mark on her daughter.

"Who are you! Get out before we kill you an..."

He never got to finish as he was sent flying through a wall. The others came to kill her with their prized Hyuga Style Taijutsu. No match for her Taijutsu. A style she created with the help of her friends and sensei. She easily beat the crap out of the Hyuga elders, nearly killing them all. She freed her oldest daughter from her restraints.

Hinata looked at the person that freed her. She had changed a bit. But she knew in her heart like any child would know his or her mother. "Mom...?" She whispered. Not believing her eyes.

"Yes dear. It me." Hinata cried as she hugged her mother.

"Mommy." She cried.

"Shhh~~ It's alright my dear. I'm here. Mommy will make things right now." She comforted her crying daughter. Although to her, she had just put Hinata to bed kissing her forehead. But that was six years ago. She died that night. And she remembers why. "Hinata. Dear. I need you to do mommy a favor."

Hinata wiped away her tears. "What is it mama?"

She smiled. "I need you to find your baby sister Hanabi and take her outside the village. Do not stop for anything. Not even to help others understand? I need you to take your sister to safety away from the village. I will find you." Taki told her daughter.

Hinata looked confused. "But... why?"

"Hinata... my dear child. Just do as mama asked ok? I promise to explain everything to you later. Just take your sister and go." Hinata nodded. Hoping that everything was ok. The leaf was just invaded. Is that why she wants her to leave?

Hinata ran from the room, intent on finding her little sister and following her mother's orders.

Taki walked over to one of the down but still alive members of the Hyuga elders. It was time to fix that mistake. "It's time that this pathetic clan be whipped off the face of the earth. No one must live that bares the Hyuga name proudly." She said to herself.

And just like the massacre 6 or so years ago of the Uchiha clan, the Hyuga meet a similar fate. She slaughtered the Hyuga clan. Every arrogant one that had Hyuga tied to their name. Men, women and children. The arrogance of the Hyuga clan needed to be cleansed.

"How dare you, by the honor of the Hyuga clan, we will kill you!" One main branch member charged her with a dozen branch members.

"The clan the clan. That's all you Hyuga ever say. I have had enough of this worthless clan." She said to herself. She killed the ones in front of her. No match for her new power given to her by her old friend Kushina. And her weapon that she was using. Only half as powerful as the one Kushina was using, but far more powerful than anything this clan had to offer. She held Soul Caliber. A weaker and smaller version then the big hunker that Kushina was carrying. She said that they were the 'final form' of Soul Edge and Soul Caliber. Not that she knew what that means. But whatever this now blue like Katana is. It was powerful and getting more powerful by the kill. Just like she was. "Come weak Hyuga. Let me send you to the afterlife to be judged." She had a clan to slaughter and her daughters to see. This will be quick.

Mikoto on the other end of the village was searching for her son. He had just lost against Gaara. The red head beat her son so badly, it was almost sad. It seems that without a mother to guild him, he was weak. And as a mother, she would need to fix that. She landed next to her youngest boy. She could feel that he was like his father. She cursed his father. The true murder of the Uchiha by her point of view. His anger and his lust for power where is and the clan's undoing. And by proxy hers and her sons had she not returned to life. Now with her back from the died she, as a mother, will discipline her boys as a good mother should. She picked up his non-moving form. "Let's go my son. I hope that Kushina lets me keep you alive. She hates almost all Uchiha's." She left in a cloud of smoke.

Fu and Gaara felt extremely powerful all of the sudden. Their tailed beast said that the white haired women was the cause. Her power was like a Jinjuriki. But far more foul. They told their hosts that only Kyuubi could face that women and live to tell the tale. But that didn't matter to any of them. Power was power. The one thing that Kushina told them that will stick with them for all time. As long as they are alive. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Yes... they too believed this to be true. Their tailed all the more happy to agree with this train of thought. This woman was a tailed beast in human form. Once could mistake her for the 9 tailed fox's sister. With the amount of power and cruelty that only Kyuubi can say she had surpassed. Both the Sanbi and the Shukaku could only think of one thing. What did this woman go through to gain such power?

Yugito and Naruto had killed the Chunin guard assigned to protect the helpless ones.

"Naruto? Naruto!" Iruka ran up to Naruto. "?" He looked at Yugito and the fact that she is a foreign ninja. "Naruto why did you bring a foreign ninja here! You gave away this secret place!"

"I'm sorry... sensei..." Naruto hit him in the gut. Iruka was not expecting that. He was knocked out. Even if this one was real, a clone was sent to each one of the other hide aways for the rest of the village. Many will not survive past today. "The guilty shall suffer." Naruto remembered the bloodline of the Uzumaki. And that his mom and Kyuubi conformed for him. The Crimson Curse. At least for him it's the Crimson Curse. It is called the Crimson Goddess for the females of the Uzumaki clan. It's called the Crimson Curse for men. And only the Royal line could have it. Like him and his mom. He had walked up to the people of the leaf village of this small bunker.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked at Konohamaru and his group of 'Naruto fans'. He smiled. Such innocents.

"Hey, Konohamaru. How's everyone here? Has the future rival of the Hokage title been protecting them?" He asked.

"Of course I have! I wouldn't be a good Hokage if I didn't!" Konohamaru declared. Naruto smiled. Then Konohamaru saw the cloud ninja behind him. More importantly, that she was a girl. "Hey boss. Is she your girlfriend?" He had a smirked.

While Naruto smirked back. He put his arm around her. "Yep and she's on fire all the time." Yugito just blushed as she elbowed him. There was a matter to discus. Or rather do right now and there was no time to talk about things like that. "Sorry, Konohamaru can't talk right now. Follow me to the people, there is something you need to see."

Konohamaru heard the fighting still going on outside. "But boss, shouldn't you be outside fighting?" He asked.

"No, the fighting is about over, the... _clean up_ is all that is left." He told him. Konohamaru had no reason to doubt Naruto.

Naruto walked down the hall to find the place where all the people are hiding.

"Naruto!" Naruto was hugged by Ayame. She always did see him as a little brother. Or at least that's what he thought. "Is the fighting over? Can we go back to our homes?" Everyone looked at him with hopeful eyes. A few with hateful.

He shook his head no. "No, not yet. The cleanup is all that is left, and then you may go home." He almost had a sad face, for what she had to witness of him. Naruto held up his hand and everyone but Naruto and Yugito froze.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Teuchi asked. The ramen chief asked.

Everyone looked fearful at Naruto.

"For those that have not sinned against me or my clan, will live past today."

Everyone heard the screams of the people nearby in other bunkers.

"Naruto!" Konohamaru yelled. "What are you doing!" He yelled shocked that his idol would do this.

"Like I said, the cleanup is all that is left Konohamaru. But the cleanup is not the cleanup of the enemy forces of the leaf. It is of the leaf village itself." Naruto held them up as the people heard the screams of men and women being slaughtered in other bunkers. "And now... I will make all of your deaths... painless."

Everyone shut their eyes.

"Crimson Curse!"

Blood splattered all over the room. But he didn't stop there. He made sure that he only killed the guilty. Anyone who was kind to him lived. Like Ayame her father and about a dozen others. She looked around. He had since horded all the kids away with his clones disguised as Chunin. He looked around. He heard crying. He looked to his left to see a woman how still had her baby. Slipped through the cracks as it where. She hated him with the passion and would most likely pass it on to her kid with time. He walked up to her and whispered kinds words to south her child while waiting for the end. Saying, mommy will protect you and I'll never let him hurt you. Naruto stayed his hand.

"I'll let you live... today... but never seek me out again. If you do, your life is forfeit." Naruto walked away. "To those I have spared, you have been spared not on a whim. But because you are kind... never let go of that kindness... no matter what." Naruto and Yugito started to walk out. "Konohamaru. The leaf village is beyond saving. It is not worthy of your loyalty or your power to protect it. But... if you still wish to be Hokage, and then I'll let you have it. I have a new goal now Konohamaru to bring peace to this world. By any means necessary." He started to walk away and everyone was still in shock at what happened. Out of the entire leaf village civilian population only about 14% survived. But the slaughter was still not over.

Kushina had not stopped her rampage. Using her will power alone she commanded her swords to slaughter in her name and the name of the Uzumaki clan. And bring about the curse of the Uzumaki's clan's greatest power. The power of revenge. She had just knocked a rookie jonin to the wall and was about to kill him when someone else tried to attack her from above. She knocked her to the wall as well. The power knocked all their strength out of the. She walked up to them.

They looked at each other and kissed. "I'll see you on the other side my love." The man said to her.

"I love you." She told him as they hugged and embraced the end, and each other. Kushina raised her sword to finish them off. When.

_'I'll see you on the other side my love.' Minato told a Kushina dying._

_'I love you Minato. I'll see you soon.'_ _She saw darkness... for a time._

Kushina loved and hated that memory. She turned to leave them. They looked up to not see this evil that was destroying their village was not about to kill them. "Love is a very cherished thing. I lost my love... now all I have is my child and my friends. Never seek me out ever. Leave the leaf village, and you will live past today." She walked away to kill others.

The two lovers took this chance to leave the village. Not tempting fate twice.

Kushina walked her path killing ninja left and right. Until...

"Kushina!" She stopped. And looked to her right. She saw Tsume and what looked like a clone of her. Just a younger version of her. Must be the young girl Hana that Tsume had before the Kyuubi attack. Her dogs right there next to her.

"Tsume... nice to see you after so long... and you must be Hana... I don't know if you remember me, but I'm your aunty Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Wife to Minato Namikaze and mother of Naruto Uzumaki." She said to the young woman.

Tsume was conflicted. Here was here friend after almost 13 years. But she was her enemy, and has killed her comrades of the leaf.

"I'm sorry Kushina. I can't let you continue doing this." She sadly got into her stance. So did Hana. Also having sad thoughts of this. She had few memories of her mom's friend. But the ones she does have are fond ones.

Tsume tried to punch her old friend but Kushina had some sort of field protecting her. "You can't harm me my old friend. I have the power to transcend death itself. I have become so powerful that not even my old friend the Kyuubi can kill me now."

If such a statement was true, that scared the hell of her. Hana tried to attack Kushina from behind but Kushina just grabbed her friend's daughter. A nice looking one at that. Her Soul Edge and Caliber were now being used for making sure that the girls arms were useless. As for the dogs, they refused to even go near her. Saying that they would not fight this goddess in front of them. "Freeze Tsume." Kushina had Hana by the neck. "Unless you want to bury your oldest daughter." Kushina smiled as she froze. Not wanting her daughter to die.

"Kushina please. Don't kill her. Kill me! I'm the one that didn't help your son as I should have. Me, not her." Tsume begged.

Kushina had other plans. With one had still around Hana's neck, her other hand started to explore Hana's well developed body. "Wow Hana, you take after your mother alright. I remember when she was this big at your age." Kushina grinned as both Inuzuka's blushed. Kushina first fondled Hana's breast. Then went lower. Right to her pussy. "Oh~ A shaved pussy too? I would have thought you would have like it at least a little hair... not that I mind you have a shaved pussy... I like it like that..." Kushina licked Hana's ear causing her to moan.

Tsume couldn't take her eyes off her old friend molesting her daughter... in front of her no less.

Kushina continued to do so. Fingering Hana's pussy in front of her was bold to do. This pissed her off but she knew she couldn't do anything but think of a way out of this mess.

"Well... I've had my fun. Time to die little girl." Kushina reached for her neck and...

"WAIT!" Tsume grabbed her friends arm, trying to get it away from her daughter's neck. "Please Kushina... I've give you anything. Spare my daughter..."

Kushina had seen this look before. The look of a desperate parent trying to save their child. She had seen it with the Hero King. When he begged for her to spare his son who came to defend him. She smiled. All according to plan.

"Very well Tsume. I'll spare your daughter on... one... condition." She looked at Tsume whose eyes said 'name it'. "I'll spare your daughter and son as I heard it from my own, if... and only if... you 3 come with me to whirlpool to start a new village... and you..." She rubbed Tsume's cheek lovingly. "... Become... mine... to do with as I wish... Do we have a deal?"

Tsume looked at Kushina and considered her deal. Normally she would never conceder this. Her pride as a woman wouldn't allow it. But her daughter's life was at stake. As well as her son and clan. Lose them all... or become a servant to Kushina in every way possible. She felt like she was making a deal with someone the devil himself wouldn't dare try.

"I... I accept..."

"You what?" Kushina asked. Kushina knew that Tsume what she wanted her to say.

"I accept Mistress Kushina." Kushina held out her hand, and Tsume kissed it. "Good my little pet bitch. It will just like the good old days. When I bent you over a table and took you from behind with a strap on." Kushina smiled at the young girls discomfort of the subject.

"My daughter Mistress?" She asked submissively.

"Yes of course... a deal is a deal." She released Hana how coughed to get air. Kushina put them to sleep and teleported all of them to the Hokage mountain. Naruto, Yugito, Fu and Gaara where there waiting for her.

"Mother, what took you so long?" Naruto asked.

"Just, picking up some sweets." Kushina smiled.

Naruto had a feeling that his mother's statement held a deeper value to them.

"Now what do we do? The leaf has fallen, most of these weaklings have fallen with it." Fu stated.

"But the village itself still stands... the leaf needs to burn...destroyed so it can never rise again." Kushina told her so to be daughter in law.

"I agree. Leave a rat half alive and it comes back to life. We need to destroy everything that this village now stands for. This corrupted leaf must be nothing more than a memory." Gaara gave his opinion.

"Well said my friend." Naruto said to Gaara.

"Naruto... use the power of your Rinnegan. Make sure this village falls to the pages of history." Kushina told her son.

"I know just the thing." Naruto smiled as he started to ascend high above the village. He was gathering a high amount of chakra to himself.

No one knew what Naruto was planning but Kushina.

Everyone left alive in the leaf village felt the build up above them. It was just as terrifying as the Kyuubi. If not more so.

"Now this world shall know _my_ pain..." Naruto declared as he looked down at the village that scorned him.

Many people tried to get away from the center of the village.

"Almighty Push!" Naruto yelled as a wave of nothing but sheer force was launched from him.

The power was shown. The leaf village, destroyed. Some of the villages near the walls were only mostly destroyed. But there was a massive crater where the leaf village was. Naruto landed gently in the dead center of it. His mother, friend and future wives landed near him. Naruto slowly walked up to his mother.

"Sorry mother... that took it out of me..." Naruto fell into her waiting arms.

"It's alright my son... my special baby boy... you made your mama proud." She told him. "We are leaving. No point to stay here any longer." The rest nodded and left quickly before the leaf village's ninja realized that their village was now a drain. The bright side to all this was if they cleaned the place up, they can have nice lake side homes.

Kushina spilt up from the group, saying that she needed to take care of something.

Far away from the destroyed village 4 sound ninja were running away after their master was killed.

"Man, who was that bitch!" Sakon yelled.

"Who gives a fuck just run your ass!" The red head of the group yelled.

"Tayuya a lady shouldn't..."

"Shut the fuck up fat ass! Just keep running or we'll leave you behind. If she catches up to us or any of those leaf fucks we're fucked!" Tayuya cursed.

"Too late..." The 4 stopped when they heard the voice of death itself.

"Shit! She found us!" The 4 got in a defensive stance.

"It was from your big mouth Tayuya!" The 6 arm kid told her.

"No... I could find you if you were buried under rocks and not yelling. It was your souls. I can feel your souls no matter you are." Kushina told them from the shadows. She let out some of her power.

"Fuck! What the hell is this power!" Tayuya yelled as she was sweating from the amount of pressure from everywhere.

"That power, little girl, is the power I earned. I am the most powerful thing on this planet. As your former master now knows."

They heard a thud sound. They looked to the fat one, his head was missing and his body on the ground.

"What the hell!"

"You cannot win..."

Another thud, the six arm kid was now dead.

"My power far excesses yours. No matter what you do." She said in this echo like voice.

"Fuck this!" Sakon took out a kunai and stabbed Tayuya in the leg with it. Then he ran.

"You fuck tard!" She held her leg.

But Sakon didn't get far as he was cut in half.

"That's the way this world works my dear." Tayuya heard the voice behind her she turned around to see a tall woman in black armor and the most evil feeling she has ever felt.

Tayuya was so shocked that she fell to her knees in front of the woman. Fully expecting to be killed at a moment's notice.

Kushina studied Tayuya. _'No... Not of Royal Blood. Branch maybe.'_

Kushina reached out to Tayuya, Tayuya flinched and closed her eyes waiting for the end. Until she felt a hand on her cheek. Tayuya felt it's soft touch.

"But it doesn't have to be..." Tayuya looked into the woman before her eyes. "It can be, so much nicer with the right people." Kushina started to rub her cheek and Tayuya was aw struck. "Come with me... and I will show you what you can have for the rest of your life..."

Kushina and the others had meet up with Mikoto, Kushina was smiling, and then they headed for the Whirlpool Island. Far away from anyone or anything that can track them. The Island chain came into view and both Kushina and Naruto were happy about finally... being home.

Naruto had lead them to a lone tower. The tower was the Royal Uzumaki tower. Only Uzumaki of the Royal bloodline were allow in as well as anyone the Royal bloodline allowed in.

Mikoto, Taki had put their kids to bed. Still asleep from their ordeal.

"Say, Taki, I head you had your own version of a clan massacre in the leaf village. Who lived?" Kushina asked. Kushina had put her new sex toy and her daughter in a bed chamber to rest. She also sent Naruto and his friends on an errand to help them get revenge on the world that wronged them.

"I did..." Taki took a sip of her tea that somehow survived.

"What did you do?" Mikoto asked. To her, her so called Husband just killed her. **(That will be explained later)**

"I kill all of the Hyuga clan. Only 2 other than my girls lived past that day. Both not being in the compound when I slaughtered them all." Taki said without any remorse. "That sword you gave me help by the way Kushina. Thanks."

Kushina nodded. "Not a problem. I aim to please. Now then, we need to discuss what we shall do once my boy comes with what I sent him to do." Kushina told her friends.

"What will that be?" Mikoto asked.

"Even as powerful as we are, we cannot take on the world. It will be too tiresome for just us to kill thousands upon thousands of people. Besides, I don't feel like lifting my arm that many times." Kushina joked.

Her two friends just laughed at their friend's laziness. "What are you going to do about it? It's not like you can raise an army back from the dead..." Taki casually said.

Kushina looked innocent. Both Mikoto and Taki looked at her. "You can't be thinking of bring back the dead Uzumaki clan? Kushina, please tell me your not!" Taki yelled. When an Uzumaki died... it was more than just forbidden, even by other Uzumaki, to bring them back.

"No... I'm not bringing the Uzumaki clan back from the dead..." Kushina said in a tone that said 'I have a different Idea'.

"What is going through your evil Uzumaki mind Kushina? We both know _that_ look." Mikoto asked her.

"Well... I can tell you that not all of the Uzumaki clan is dead. I feel them... some of the descendants of the lesser side yet live. Only myself Naruto and one other live of the Royal line." She told them.

"How many?" Both of them asked.

"Off the top of my head, I count... 3... 6... yes, 6 of the lesser side of the clan. All of them are ninja of Chunin rank or higher. And like I said 1 other of the Royal decent. Several times removed of course, not a pure blood like me, or Naruto. But high up there." She said.

"No disrespect intended Kushina, but isn't Naruto half Uzumaki?"

"No... 2 factors come into play. 1 being the son of a pure blood like me, we Uzumaki females have seals on us, any child will 100% Uzumaki, they will still have some traits of their father, so I guess it's more like 90%. Also, the Kyuubi. Only a Uzumaki of the Royal line can control her and tame her. Anyone else will become a slave to her will in a short amount of time. Or just die." Kushina took a sip of her tea.

"Mother we found it." Naruto held out a book.

Kushina jumped up and grabbed it.

"What is it Kushina?" both Mikoto and Taki looked at it.

"This... is how we will rule this world... 10,000 years ago we Uzumaki ruled the world with an iron fist. But the world united against us to defeat us in battle and the Uzumaki clan was all but whipped out. Now... we shall once more... rule the world... like we Uzumaki should." Kushina smiled.

"Kushina, I hate to say this but, your starting to sound like Fugaku and the rest of the Uchiha clan." Mikoto told Kushina.

"I hate to say it mom, but she's right. Itachi killed the Uchiha clan to make sure they couldn't do that." Naruto told his mother.

"Yes. I know I sound like an Uchiha. Trust me, no one hates saying that more than I do. But what the Uchiha lack that an Uzumaki doesn't, aside from real power, is love. All they knew was hatred. We know love and that is what we will rule with. Follow me." Kushina lead everyone but Sasuke, Hanabi and Hinata, who were still out.

Kushina lead them out of the ruined tower into a small clearing that looked like Stonehenge. She placed the book on the pedestal in the center of the clearing. She opened it to the center of book.

"Ok, I need you all around in a circle while I do the ritual." Kushina told them.

All of them got into a circle around Kushina, they were just enough of them. Kushina looked up, it was almost night time. Not that it matters. "Are you all ready? Once I start, there is no stopping it."

Everyone nodded.

"Then let's proceed."

Kushina summoned up a massive amount of her power. Both Soul Edge and Soul Caliber flying around in a circle above them.

"Come forth from the darkest waters..."

A lighting storm brewed up intently.

"To avenge the Uzumaki clan's slaughter."

The storm became more violent.

"By the blood of my mothers, my sisters my son..."

It became dark as night itself.

"I command you to live again... and undo what was done."

The tower started to rebuild itself.

"Now come forth from the ancient tides..."

A red aura appeared around the tower.

"So that we will reclaim, what is rightfully mine!"

The red aura around the tower shot into the sky. It could be seen all around the elemental nations.

All around the nations, all of the Uzumaki blood decent looked to the pillar of red power.

"Konan... we are leaving..."

"But Pain..."

"Karui, what is it?"

"I don't know, but I have to go!" Karui ran as fast as she could.

"Bee, bring her back." The Raikage A told his brother.

All around the nations, an unknown amount of the Uzumaki bloodline ran to the red light.

And, as for the ritual itself. Many bones at the bottom of the sea around the Whirlpool started to come back to life.

**END**

**TFK: for now it is.**

**How was it? Was it too over the top? Also, almost 19k words. Don't expect another long chapter like this one.**

**I will try to do NGX and LoC next. White Fox is on hold for now. I have started the chapter but it will be slow going until next mouth.**


	2. Uzumaki by Blood

**TFK: This is my sequel of Rise of the Soul Empress Kushina**

**Naruto will not be an idiot. **

**He is going to be kick ass in this fic. **

**3rd Hokage bashing. **

**And Mass genocide of Konoha. **

**Pairings for fic. All my choice. **

**Kushina/Mikoto/Taki (Hinata's mom)/Tsume and other MILFs I think of maybe female Kyuubi**

**Naruto/Hinata /Fu/Yugito/Tayuya/Samui/Hana and others I think of**

**If girl on girl offend you don't read past this point. I will erase any Yuri bashing/flaming**

**As for the army that Kushina had resurrected, it will be a crossover all unto itself. The army will be from one other brand of games/stories.**

**I forgot to say this in the first one. Kushina is +50 +50 on her body. If you played SCIV you know what I'm talking about.**

**I'm not going to ruin it for you so just wait and see.**

* * *

**Uzumaki by Blood**

In the ruins of the Leaf village, after Naruto did his Almighty Push the survivors were trying to think of their next move.

Jiraiya was in charge with Kakashi being his 2nd in command.

"Master Jiraiya, what do we do?" Asked one Jonin.

Jiraiya was looking at what was once his home. The leaf village was now nothing more than a shadow, a chapter in the history of the world. And now, it is closed.

"I... don't know..." He answered.

"First we should tend to the wounded and hold our borders as best we can." Kakashi jumped in. Saddened by the lost of his very first team. One by death, not that he cared for that one. One was missing and his favorite and best student. Had caused this. What was left of the civilian population confirmed what Iruka saddened told him. Many wounded were still coming in from all over the leaf village. Some where the feudal lords that came for the Chunin exam. Every ninja village will have a field day with this.

Then the sky went dark.

"Um... Kakashi my rival, correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't daylight not a second ago?" Guy asked Kakashi, Kakashi had a bad feeling as all other of the ninja that lived during the battle. It had been 3 days since the last stand of the leaf.

Then a red pillar of light was seen throughout the leaf and the rest of the elemental nations.

"What could this mean?" Asked Tenten helping people who were trapped under ruble.

"What it means Tenten, that the fall of the leaf was just the beginning." Neji said to his teammate.

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

"Lady Tsunade why are we running again! Have some dept collectors found us again?" Asked a dark haired woman.

"No Shizune, not that. I... just feel a pull... a pull I cannot ignore." Tsunade said as she quickened her pace.

* * *

**(Elsewhere again)**

Karui was running as fast as her legs would handle. She felt stronger just by following this red beam of light. Like... like it was home, a true home.

"Karui what ya doing is whack, so just stop and lets head back."

**(AN: Sorry, I suck with Bee's rhyming, so sorry if I mess it up)**

"Sorry bee-sensei. I have to follow this feeling." She ran faster. Only for Killer Bee to jump in front of her. She couldn't stop and was about to collide with a mountain known as Killer Bee. It was going to hurt. Then Bee was hit by what looked like a red barrier that was around Karui. It was web like and did not give. She looked at herself as it reappeared again for her to confirm what she saw. She smiled and hurried to the red light, it was still calling her. "I'm sorry Bee-sensei. Tell the Raikage I'm sorry and that I'll return if I can." She ran faster than ever before. Not feeling drained from going so fast.

* * *

**(With two others)**

"Damn Hanzo!" Nagato cursed once again. Even after days of traveling, he and Konan were still at least a day away from the red light. Without his legs, he had trouble moving. Konan his most trusted partner and friend were right beside him. She had suggested that he just send a body to go but he insisted on going himself. Luckily he and Konan were close as it is to the red light, so it wasn't all that bad.

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

Two others in a different part of the elemental nations were running to the red light as well.

"Why are we running again?"

"Because I said so, and I freed you from Orochimaru's prison so you own me enough to follow me until I'm there."

"Oh~~ right, as long as I get to kill something when I get there... I'm happy.

* * *

**(Unknown)**

People from the elemental nations where not the only ones being called. Many where answering the call of the red light.

But the ones that were once bone answered first. And it was not just under the sea that answered but also high in the mountains, bones that have not been disturbed for years where once again given the gift of life. A second chance that they were not going to let waste.

**"An heir has returned to us..."** Said a deep and powerful voice.

Back at the ritual center.

"Mother...?"

"They are here..." Kushina smiled. "Soon the army that the Uzumaki clan had once commanded so long ago will rise again...!"

All around the ritual site, the earth shuck, and the winds howled and the water raged. Soon that wasn't the only thing that was happening.

Distant roars where heard from the mountains and many hisses where heard from the sea.

Kushina smiled as the army of the Uzumaki has risen from death itself.

The group was surprised to see so many... inhuman... monsters. Things that looked like humanoid sea snakes and finally dragons, real life dragons.

"That's interesting..." Naruto said flatly.

The group of shocked ninja, Kushina was not included in that category, looked as 4 powerful looking dragons descended to them, a royal looking creature of the snake like water people stepped forward. The 4 dragons of different colors, red, black, blue and green started to chance shape. Much to everyone's but Kushina's surprise.

When the 4 dragon's transformation was done, they looked like women, hot women. And the fact they were naked caused Naruto to hold his nose.

"It is wonderful to see you again Kushina!" Yelled the woman that was once the red dragon.

"As you Alexstrasza the life binder."

"You remembered my name! I'd thought that you would have forgotten after all this time. It's been what? 30 years since we last meet?"

"Just over, and no I haven't forgotten about you either Mai, I'm sorry your father Malygos wishes not to be restored to life." She looked at the young leader of the blue dragons.

"It... is alright... my lady... I will lead... in his stead..." Mai stuttered out. Compared to the other dragons, she was about 17 years old their age. At least her looks. She is still very young in dragon's years.

"Have you forgotten about me Kushina?" Asked the one that was the green dragon.

"Of course not Ysera. I could never forget you." They hugged.

Kushina looked at the last one. She had a mean look on her face. She walked up to Kushina and pulled her into a fierce kiss. "Never leave my side again!" She yelled. "The second you do and I find you, I'm tying you to my bed and I'll fuck your brains out until you say you'll never leave my side again." She hugged Kushina. "I'd thought I'd lost you..."

Kushina smiled and stroked the black dragon females head. "I'm sorry for scaring you and the others Onyxia. But now that I'm back, and stronger than ever... we will rule the world... as we should have long ago. What of the others? Where are they? I know they still live but..."

"They left thisss land my missstresssss. But they will return when they sssee your calling." Said the snake woman that looked like a fish snake was the only word that the others could come up with.

"Ah, it is lovely to see you once again Azshara. How is my favorite little sex toy?" Kushina asked coy.

Naruto was once again banging his head trying to get images out of his head. Being fueled once again by Kyuubi.

Gaara smiled... not that creepy smile he is known for but one of amusement.

"Sorry, we have little alone time, first, I want you to meet my son." Kushina said as she led her... friends... to Naruto.

"Kushina... did you say your son?" Asked Onyxia looking confused.

"Yes. I did." She was now in front of her son Naruto. "Onyxia, Alexstrasza, Mai, Ysera, this is my son Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, these are the 4 dragon queens of this land." Kushina introduced.

Naruto bowed. "It is an honor to meet you all."

"Hi... prince Naruto." Mia stuttered out.

Ysera bowed back. "As you prince Naruto."

"Whoa whoa, no need to call me prince. Just Naruto will be fine." Naruto told the green and blue dragon queens.

"To think you popped out a boy Kushina. And here I thought I'd be able to teach your first daughter all about the pleasures of female flesh." Alexstrasza gave a playful pout.

"Gee, thanks Queen Alexstrasza. Make me feel welcome why don't cha." Naruto grumbled.

Alexstrasza giggled a bit. "Aww~~~ don't be like that Naruto. I can still teach you." She smiled.

Onyxia gave him a once over. Naruto felt like a piece of meat in front of her. Like she was sizing him up. "He's ok. Is he still a virgin?" She asked.

"No." Came the voices of two younger girls as they both grabbed hold of one arm each. Both very protective of him.

"Hey hey, no need to hog him all to yourselves. I bet there's more than enough of him to go around." Said the red queen slyly and with a smile.

"If you want to fuck a child from lady Kushina, then impregnate her and fuck that one. Where not giving up Naruto to some horny old bimbo. Our Naruto is not a man whore sex toy for you to use!" Fu yelled at the dragon queens.

The old bimbo comment got a good size tic mark on Alexstrasza.

Naruto then noticed that his mother looked down about something. "Mom. What's wrong?"

Kushina looked sad "I'm sorry to say that I can't have any more children." Kushina told them.

"WHAT!" This got shocked looks from everyone.

"Why not Kushina!" Asked Onyxia. As all of the females of the dragon races. Having children was a blessing, and not being able to have any more no matter how old you are is a saddening blow to them. As well as a silt mental trauma.

"When I was chased out of the leave village I still hadn't recovered from giving birth to Naruto. As I ran I made the damage done to myself worse. And without the proper treatment, I am now infertile." She started to cry. "I... I wanted a big family... I wanted many kids... now I can't have anymore." She cried for the first time in 13 years.

Naruto ran to his mother feeling her distress. "Don't worry mom. If it makes you feel any better I will fuck Fu and Yugito so many times you'll have a horde of grandkids to spoil." Naruto smiled. In the back Yugito was blushing at the thought while Fu was smiling mad at the same thought.

*Snuff*"You promise?" She asked.

"Yes. I promise. And I never break a promise"

"Okay I'm all better now." She said in a perky tone.

"Wait!... You... You swindled me!" Naruto pointed at his mother accusingly. She just smiled.

"Oh, like you weren't going to do them anyway." Kushina said with a smirk.

Naruto looked down cast. He got tricked into given his mom grand kids. He looked at Fu and Yugito. "Might as well start soon." He said to himself.

"Thata boy." Kushina ruffled Naruto's hair. "But for now, let's focus on gathering the last of the Uzumaki clan back to the Whirlpool village and rebuilding the army of the Uzumaki clan. Follow me." Kushina led the 4 dragon queens, the queen of the Naga, as well as Naruto, Fu, Yugito, and her friends. But for some reason they could have sworn that they had forgotten someone.

Inside Kushina was waiting for the rest of the Uzumaki clan survivors/decedents to return home where they belong.

* * *

**(Leaf village)**

"What do we do now?" Asked Shukaku. They had repaired the hospital first. The shelters where cleaned of blood so the people wouldn't puke and anyone that could fight a ninja was at the village.

"We can't stay here." Jiraiya said. "The leaf village has fallen. We can't repair it today, if ever. We need a place to go and set up until one day we can return here and rebuild the leaf village. But I'm afraid that the rebuilding of the leaf will not be in our lifetime. It will take too much time to rebuild it and recourses that even I do not have." He told him.

"Master Jiraiya. I know a place that we can set up for a time to find a more permanent location for us." Kakashi told him.

"Where is that?"

"The land of..."

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

"Whirlpool Island!" Yelled an old man to a young blue haired woman.

"Yes. How long will it take you to get us there? Me and my friend." She asked him again.

"Ah hell! Lady, I don't know why you would want to go there, nor do I want to know. But that place is the definition of ghost town, destroyed, and wasteland."

"That is not what I asked." She drops a small sack that gave a metal like sound when it hit the wood of the table. The old man checked it and it was filled with gold coins.

"Dammit! You know, you're not the first one to ask me that today, now that I think about it." He said.

This got an eye brow from the woman. "I'm not?"

"Yea, some tanned young red head girl from, I think, the cloud village came by here not 1 hour ago. Said that she needed to get to Whirlpool in a hurry and before her, another red headed girl with a small creepy friend with a big sword came by before her. Saying that _they_ needed to go to Whirlpool Island." He thought about it. "Damn me and my bleeding heart. Alright lady I'll make you a deal. If you can tolerate 3 others on the trip and promise not to fight them, as I can see that you are a rouge ninja, then I'll take you as well. The first red head is getting medical supplies in a nearby town, the second getting some food and water we will need. You pay for it I'll take you there."

_'Agree to it. As long as we get there Konan.'_

Said the voice of Nagato inside Konan's mind. "As long as we get there. I do not mind."

"HEY OLD MAN! I NEED TO GET TO THE WHIRLPOOL TODAY!" Yelled a pissed busty blond.

"Ts-Tsunade? I-I-I swear. I didn't sell you out."

"Huh? Old man you must be losing your hearing. I need to get to Whirlpool right NOW!" She said not really paying attention to the woman not 2 feet from her.

"Um... why?" He asked. A deserted and dead place seemed to be popular today.

"Never mind that, I have money, 200k. You get me there, it's yours." She told him placing the suit case of money on his desk. Money signs filled his eyes.

"Done, as long as you don't mind several others for the ride."

"I don't care. Just get me there." She told the old man in annoyance. As she walked away.

"She either didn't recognize me... or just didn't see me." Konan said to herself. She was strong. Maybe one of the strongest woman history will ever know. But Tsunade was stronger still. She wondered if there was a woman stronger than Tsunade.

"Well, add one more to it. Will, I guess I will be taking you to Whirlpool. I'll need a few hours to get my ship ready. I haven't been to Whirlpool for over 40 years..." The old man was lost in thought. "I wonder how it is doing?"

After a few hours the ship left the harbor. The tension on the boat was high. Ninja from different villages, one being a rouge ninja, were facing each other. Thankfully Nagato was not there.

By the looks of things, they weren't going to make it to the half way point before a fight broke out.

Everyone was watching everyone else.

"So... why are you guys going to Whirlpool?" Shizune asked.

"Because I feel like it." Said Karui and Karin at the same time.

Both looked at each other and glared.

"You know... I have a feeling that I've meet you before." Tsunade looked at Konan.

"I get that a lot. I have one of those faces." She replied without missing a beat.

"Hm~~~ no that's not it... I guess I am getting old. I know I know you from somewhere."

Konan sighed inwardly in relief. Still not wanting to face Tsunade. While on a ship as well as other things.

"Alright, at our current course and speed. We'll reach the Island country formally known as Whirlpool in a day. Why you girls and boy would want to go to such a place I have no clue. But regardless, good luck on your endeavor. If you wish to leave that place. I'll stay for a day, no longer." The old man told the women in on his ship.

* * *

**(Whirlpool)**

It was night and Kushina was laying in the bed that her mother laid in when she ruled Whirlpool. The souls of her clan still lingered in the tower and the land surrounding it. Each one cried out to her. Begging to use them to avenge them. She didn't want to do it. If she used Soul Edge they would suffer a fate worse than death and going to hell, but that would grant her more power. If she used Soul Caliber to take their lingering souls, she would get less and their souls would belong to her. In a different way than in Soul Edge. But the clan, even in death, was strong enough not to be absorbed in soul caliber. They wanted her to use Soul Edge.

"What do I do...? If I use Soul Edge, then I get more power for each of the hundreds of Uzumaki souls that died here. But then they would suffer for all eternity. As I cannot die by time and neither will my son and his chosen life partners. But they want it... what do I do... mother... help me please...!" She cried out.

_"Kushina... all grown up and you still ask for my help? What am I going to do with you?"_

Kushina looked at the foot of her bed. It was the spirit of her mother. Or she had finally cracked because of Soul Edge.

"Mother...?"

_"Yes dear. You have asked... and I have come. What have you done to your hair? It's deathly white. No Uzumaki should have hair like that. It should be lively and such."_

"It is because of the 3rd Hokage! He forced me from my son, and caused my new appearance. But... you didn't die here... how...?"

_"After I gave birth to you, I and some of the survivors headed back here... to rebuild in secret. But we where betrayed again... by the 3rd Hokage..."_ Both Uzumaki women sneered at the man's name. _"He sent his ROOT ANBU pets... they came in 1000's... how he got so many, I can only guess. They killed my sister Uzumaki clan members. Until it was just me in the tower. They wanted the power of the book your son found. I hid it so only an Uzumaki would find it."_

"In the Ramen vault?" Kushina asked innocently.

_"..."_

"No~~~ I was kidding." Kushina was shocked.

_"Well, who else but an Uzumaki would think to look in the Uzumaki Ramen vault as a safe place to put such a thing?"_

"Good point."

_"Back at the story at hand. I kill the last of the ROOT ANBU. But I was fatally wounded. And died in that bed. I wished I could have held you one last time. See my grandchild become as strong as he has. He will fulfill the Uzumaki clan prophecy. He is the first Royal Blood Uzumaki male in over 100 generations. I wish I could see it."_

"You can mother! I can bring you back. I can..."

_"No..."_ Kushina stopped. She sighed. _"Kushina... I have lived for over 400 years... I may have died young for an Uzumaki but my time was then... it is the will of our goddess. As much as we might hate it... it is her will. But... I came for one reason my dear daughter. Well, two reasons."_

"What are they mother?" She asked.

_"To convince you to use the Uzumaki Souls that have died and not passed on. Use our power, the power of the strongest clan in the world... blessed by the greatest goddess second only to kami herself. The power that all of the Uzumaki soul that have perished here combined, are as strong if not stronger, then the Hero King that you have beaten. Use me, your sister Uzumaki's even the young that died before they could grab a foot hold on life. Use our soul energy, and double your power if not greater than that." _Kushina's mom told her.

"But..."

_"You are still worried about us. All of the Uzumaki that died that day so long ago in history do not mind if you chose this path. They want it. They are tormented by this suffering of something between undead and unlife. It is truly a fate worse than hell. Free us... my dear daughter... free us... and use us."_ Kushina's mother looked at the unsure eyes of her daughter. She didn't want to harm them. _"Your will be able to have children again."_ She dropped a bomb. Not being able to have children anymore was a female Uzumaki's worst nightmare, rivaled only by no more ramen in the world and second only to seeing your child die. _"The power that the female Uzumaki will grant you... will allow you to have children again and you already know our ways to have a child with other females. You can have a daughter like you always wanted. A family is waiting for you Kushina. Let us go..."_

Kushina was brought to tears. She hugged the ghost of her mother. Her mother kissed her and a single red streak of hair formed on her head. _"An Uzumaki must always have lively hair."_ Her mother told her.

Kushina nodded. "Ok mother... I love you... I won't forget you for this. I will kill and destroy all of the hidden villages and any that follow them." Her mother nodded in pride.

_"My baby... the Soul Empress... I knew you would be her..."_

"What?"

_"A prophecy that I have no time telling you. Go to our vaults, the black book from before... read the last chapter... and now... goodbye my child... may you find love... where ever they may be... We are ready..."_ She said still smiling.

Kushina held up Soul Edge. She was blessed with great power... and cursed with it as well. She started the ritual to get the souls in the area. Just the ones from the dead, not the living.

_"One more thing before I go... you might want to release the tailed beasts from your son and his future life partners."_ She said smiling.

"What? Why?" She asked.

_"Such your feeling my baby girl... and know you will."_ She said before being absorbed by Soul Edge. As well as the rest of the Uzumaki clan souls.

Kushina felt their power... but with great power, does not come great responsibly. That is for heroes and good people to feel better about themselves. No, to an Uzumaki, with great power, comes a massive slaughter. Or an orgy, whichever can be done first. But she was still saddened about doing it. She also felt the pain each one had suffered before death. She had lots of energy, she could have children again, which was a great plus. She wanted to give Naruto lots of little sisters to spoil with brotherly love. And right now... she was ready to do one of two things... one, kill everyone that pissed her off or wronged her clan. But that would have to wait for another week or so. So she was going to do the next thing up. She was going to have sex and lots of it. Because with all that power, she got so~~~~~~ fucking horny. She smiled, and started her plan... a plan that was called.

I'm so fucking horny right now so get off your lazy ass' so I can fuck you.

"It needs a better name but all well."

She went to Tsume's room first. She grabbed her by the nice spike like collar she got for her when they were younger and dragged her to her room first. Then went to Mikoto, grabbed her by her collar and dragged her to Taki's room. Which was right next door. She grabbed Taki, who was hugging her daughters in her sleep, and put both women, shocked faces and all. All Kushina said before closing the door was

"DO... NOT... LEAVE... THIS... ROOM..."

Then slammed the door shut. The 3 women looked at each other.

Next on Kushina's 'to do' list was Naruto's room. Which had him, Yugito and Fu in it as well. She did a few hand seals and was in each of their minds. One by one of course. And in 5 minutes of her new found power and master of sealing beyond even her mother, had 3 female demon lords. One of them being a goddess. The, now former, Jinjuriki still had most of their power of their now freed tailed beasts. But the female demons lords had their tails. In the 7 tails case 1 tail and 6 wings. She put Nibi and the Nanabi on her left shoulder and the Kyuubi on her right. Halfway up the tower the female bijus woke up. Then were tossed in the room with the other 3.

She wasted no time with fetching the last of her harem... saying that made her felt like a selfish pig headed man. But sounded right at the same time.

"Do any of you know what's going on? One moment I'm in my bed the next I'm in Kushina's." Asked Taki.

Kushina's last 2 stops was the massive indoor pool, where she got the queen of the Naga then to the top of her tower to get the dragon queens. She grabbed the blue dragon queen, because this would be her first time, and the green dragon queen. Then gave a look that said to Onyxia and Alexstrasza. 'You better follow me.' needless to say they did. Then they reached Kushina's room. Onyxia, Alexstrasza Mei and Ysera were shocked to see so many women in one area.

"Alright, you're all wondering why you are here and not in bed in this late hour." Many of them nodded. "Well, there's a simple answer for that. My power just doubled, and because of that, I got the ability to have kids again." She smiled. Many of them were happy as they were smart enough not to question this. "But it also means that I am horny as hell and I intend to fuck all of you 3 times over before the night is done. Now strip or I will go extremely hard and extremely rough instead of hard and rough." All of them finally noticed that Kushina was butt naked. Many of them whimpered. None of them had seen Kushina this sex crazed. Only Kyuubi Alexstrasza ,Ysera and Onyxia smiled. Oh yea, this was going to be a long night.

Kushina looked at all of the girls. She used her chains of Damnation. Grabbed each one to move to a bigger bed. A bed that but 5 Kings size beds to shame.

"Let's go girls." She smiled.

As they were being dragged.

"OH~~ She hasn't used these in a while."

"I like this new sex crazed Kushina."

"I-I-I-I'm not ready for this!"

"Mistressss is going to be rough with usss?"

**"Kyuubi save us!"**

"To think... I was going to fuck her..."

And many more sounds where heard that night. Moans and other sounds were among them.

**(AN: I'll do one on one lemons or up to a 3 on 1, but not this big of an orgy. Sorry)**

* * *

**(Next morning)**

On the big table that was in the main dining hall, all of the queens and women who Kushina dragged into her room had their heads on the table. All of them looked tired. Naruto walked in with carton milk. He started to drink it. He looked at the women, with his still tried eyes.

"Hello Taki, Mikoto, Mei, Alexstrasza, Ysera, Onyxia, Tsume, Azshara, Kyuubi, Nibi, Nanabi..."

They all grunted. Naruto continued to walk to the door and only did he realize that he say Kyuubi's Nibi's and Nanabi's human form when he was at the door. He back peddled until he saw what he thought he saw.

"Um... Kyuubi, Nibi, Nanabi... why are you 3 out of me, Yugito and Fu?" He asked.

"I freed them." Naruto looked behind him to see his mom. "You still have most of their power same for Yugito and Fu, but I thought that it would be nice to set them free." She said smiling.

Naruto looked at his mother, she seemed happier, more powerful... and glowing... why was she glowing? She wasn't really glowing, but the way she looked, she was. This confused the hell out of him. He looked back to the women at the table. Back to his mother, back to the women. The women looked tried beyond anything he had ever seen and his mother was happy beyond anything he had ever seen.

"Um... is there a reason why you are glowing and they are tried as hell?" He asked.

"Of course. I fucked them last night... all night." She said with a grin that put any of Naruto's grins to shame.

0-0

Naruto walked slowly away from the group. He was trying not to envision such a scene. Soon, banging of one's head was heard.

"Your son is going to have brain damage from doing that all the time Kushina..." Said the red dragon queen.

"In order to get brain damage you have to have a brain." Said Kyuubi jokingly.

Some giggled even Kushina.

"Naruto, what's wrong and why don't I hear Nibi yelling at me to fuck you anymore?" Yugito asked.

Naruto couldn't answer as he couldn't get the pictures out of his head. "My life sucks right now." He said to himself.

* * *

**(Later that day)**

"Mother said that they were people arriving on the Island today." Naruto said to Yugito and Fu.

"That's right." Kushina appeared out of nowhere.

"I hate it when you do that." Naruto said to himself.

"I know, but that's why I do it. Anyway, you are to wait for our guess. The people who I called are Uzumaki by blood. But know nothing of our tradition Naruto. We must teach them if they are young enough. Let them be if they are too old." Kushina told her son.

Naruto looked at his mom. "Mom? Did you do something with your hair?" He asked knowing the answer seeing as she gained a red lock of hair all of the sudden.

"Yes, my mother, your grandmother, gave it to me. You like it?" She asked.

Everyone else looked shocked. "I'm not going to asked how that happened but yes, I do like it." Naruto confirmed.

"Ah... they have arrived." Kushina said in a happy tone. "Soon, all of our proportions will be complete and we will have the army necessary to take over the world." She said in a mad dictator like manner.

* * *

**(At a ruined dock)**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. I will stay here for one day, that's as long as I can stay and take back all of you should you wish to head back. That's noon tomorrow. Got it?" He asked them. They all nodded. "Then good luck with what you are searching for." He bowed to them and headed in his cabin.

The girls nodded and left the ruined dock. As they walked all they saw was destroyed building after destroyed building. Ruins of an old culture. Bones even.

"What happened here?" Karin asked.

Tsunade started to explain. "This place was once known as the Land of Whirlpool. It was a powerful and small country. It's power surpassed that of the Leaf village at its prime. And even when it's prime had passed, it was still stronger. It was lead by the Uzumaki clan. A powerful clan that could wipe out any one major village at a time. "She paused."But with so much power, people began to fear the Uzumaki clan. Since only a few could ever marry into them and they kept to themselves. So all major hidden villages but the leaf village attacked the Uzumaki clan. Very few survived."

"I remember this. Some kid named Naruto Uzumaki told the people at the Chunin exam this story." Said Karui. "And when I see him again I'll kill him myself for taking my friend!" She said once more with angry in her eyes.

This got a shocked look from Tsunade and Shizune. "Naruto... as in Naruto Uzumaki, blond hair blue eyed whisker marks on his cheeks?" Asked Tsunade.

Everyone looked shocked at Tsunade's shocked expression.

They came upon a clearing, with a figure in black standing in the center. The eyes of the Rinnegan looked up at the group. Konan and Nagato, who was watching from afar, were shocked beyond belief.

Karui was not shocked. She was pissed. She took her sword in hand and charged at the man. She jumped high in the air when she was in striking distance hoping to kill the man. The man just smiled. "Is that any way to treat family?" He asked. She shocked her enough not to see a blind side from someone else. She was knocked to the group by another blond.

"Don't attack him Karui." Said the blond.

"Yugito...? Yugito! He kidnapped you and your defending him!" She yelled.

"Kidnapped?" She asked. "I wasn't kidnapped Karui. I left the Cloud village of my own free will. And would do so again if I had the chance." She told her good friend.

"..." She as silent for a moment. "Then... end it just like that...?" She was shaking. "END OUR FRIENDSHIP JUST LIKE THAT! OVER HIM!" She yelled. "Was our friendship so meaningless that you throw it all away! Your sister when she woke up was devastated to hear you abounded the village. You abounded her!" She charged again. "She stood up for you! And this is how you repay your sister!" She almost made it to Yugito who just stood there.

Then crushing pressure came down upon them. Only Naruto and Yugito were unaffected. Karui felt like she was dying.

"That's no way to treat your future sister-in-law is it?" A voice, that Karui recognized, that chilled her to the bone.

The pressure stopped almost as soon as it came. Kushina landed in all her black armor glory. She felt very happy right now. The last of the Uzumaki were finally in one spot. They can finally have revenge on the people that wronged them.

* * *

**(Wave)**

The survivors of the leaf village massacre, was the only true way to call it, finally made it to the Land of Waves. They talked with Tazuna, and he allowed them to set up base in the land of waves. Obviously they their dept was paid in full.

"They allowed us in, now what. Where do you think Naruto and this woman in black armor went?" Asked one of the surviving Jonin. Kakashi was taking this the hardest, second only to Jiraiya.

"First, we find Tsunade, she can help us with medical treatment we might need. Next, we need to make sure that none of our enemies finds us here. Wave put their necks on the chopping block for us. So we need to protect them." Jiraiya started.

Everyone nodded.

"Now then, Kakashi, you are my second in command, hopefully we can get Tsunade on our side in this. Her help is greatly needed now more than ever." Jiraiya continued. Everyone nodded.

Everyone agreed.

Under Jiraiya's leadership, the people that survived Naruto's massacre of them went to work either helping the wave rebuilding after Gato's fall, or helping the ninja with their temporary base. All Jonin and ANBU ninja's were on guard duty. Some Chunin as well. While the rest of the Chunin and Genin were doing odd jobs all around the country or out of the country for money or supplies they needed. Since they was only one way on foot to get to wave helped a lot. And their best water jutsu users watched the water around the island. Food was stretched for a bit but Jiraiya money helped out a great deal along with his connections and the food problem was solved.

Their base was at least stable enough not to fear it imploding on the inside. Jiraiya had kept in touch with his spy network to find Tsunade and to find Naruto as well as the people traveling with him.

"Lord Jiraiya no sign of lady Tsunade. Last we heard she headed east thru the land of fire. But that was a few days ago." Yugao said to him. She was a wreck. First her soon to be husband dies, then the one person that comforts her destroys the village she loved and he loved.

"Thank you Yugao. Take some time off. You've earned it."

She nodded and left. There was only a few she would talk to now. Kurenai and Anko. Hana was either died or missing.

* * *

**(Whirlpool)**

"Now, you all wondering why you were called. Or at least felt a pull." Kushina started. They were in the clearing still and had calmed Karui enough not to attack Naruto. "All of you... are Uzumaki by blood." This got a shocked looked from everyone that was there. "Although a few of you are here on an Uzumaki's request." She looked at Konan and the bored looking boy next to Karin. "Konan was it? When will Nagato be here? I'd rather have all Uzumaki left in this world here when I explain my plan.

Konan was in the spotlight now. She might be able to put up a fight against Tsunade, but this woman was on a whole different level of power. Nothing she could do at full power would even be considered a nuisance to her. "H-he will be here soon Lady Uzumaki. He has trouble moving from place to place himself." She answered. Knowing that not answering truthfully was bad for one's health right now. Tayuya had joined in too not that she and Karin ever saw each other.

The only one's not here were the Dragon Queens, Kyuubi, Nanabi, and Nibi, and the Queen of the Naga.

Sasuke was next to his mother. Having had a tearful reunion with her and her beating his Uchiha arrogant side out of him. A painful beating it was it took a few days... none stop. But they were happy none the less. Hinata and Hanabi were happy. Hanabi to finally see the beauty her older sister always said their mother had. And Hinata to finally have her mother that was taken from her by fates cruel embrace.

Tsume and Hana were there was well. Tsume next to Kushina with a collar in her and Hana eyes down next to her mother. It was because of her weakness that her mother was not a sex slave to Kushina. A toy to use as Kushina saw fit. She was mad at herself for allowing that to happen. She was too scared of Kushina to face her. But that was to be expected the amount of power she holds surpasses even the greatest of Hokages.

Finally mechanical sounds were heard. This got a sigh of relief from Konan. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of any of Kushina's punishments.

"You must be Nagato..." Kushina started, and Nagato nodded. "... what the hell happened to you?" She asked.

Both Nagato and Konan explained what happened to them. This got an angry look from Kushina. "That jackass is lucky you killed him. If he were alive today, he'd be suffering until he died of old age. And mind you, I could keep him young for 100''s of years." She said in an angry tone. She looked at Nagato with sympathy. Something only reserved for family, so that's why he got it. "Come here Nagato. It's time I did my duty as head of the clan to help the last of the Uzumaki clan." She lifted him up with unseen force. Soul Caliber glowed in a bright blue light that blinded everyone.

When it cleared, Nagato was standing.

"Wha?" He looked at himself. He was standing. His legs worked.

"Nagato...?" Konan looked at her long time friend.

"Using my power I healed your body, it wasn't that hard. But now that I have... what are you going to do Nagato Uzumaki? By blood you are family, and as family you are always welcome here. Unless you betray one of us, then I'll kill you. But the choice is yours on what you do from here. Although I would like if you stuck around and helped me free this world of corruption and war and the hate that comes with it." She told him.

Konan covered him with her Akatsuki cloak as he was naked.

"I have a request to make..." He started. "can you bring back to dead to how they were before they died?" He asked her.

"I can as well as my son. But for me I need a body, a living body and I can return their soul to them allowing them to live once more. If not, my son can do it. But he needs a sacrifice then I can return the soul. But he needs some DNA of the person you want back." She explained.

Tsunade raised an eye brow she also had a massive amount of thought on what she just heard. _'I could get them back. My lover and little brother.'_ She began to think hard on it.

"I do have his body, but it's not alive." He said to her.

"If the DNA is at least particularly intact then that's more than enough for my son to raise him. Then I can give him his soul back. He could live again. But we need a sacrifice."

He nodded. "Then I will serve you willingly if you revive Yahiko." he bowed to her.

She shook her head. "I don't want my family as servants Nagato. Just help me bring peace to this world, and we'll call it even."

He nodded. "That is why we made Akatsuki in the first place. To bring peace to this world by removing the Jinjuriki as weapons from the major villages."

This got a frown from Naruto, Fu and Yugito. Gaara looked the same.

"So, how many of these, Akatsuki members are really there to bring peace to this world?" Naruto asked his cousin.

Konan spoke up. "Aside from me and Nagato 1, maybe two. Itachi and Kisame."

This got a mean glare from Sasuke directed to her. Konan understood why Itachi killed the Uchiha clan, save for two. Then who was the women next to him?

"You two can come out now... I know your there." Kushina said aloud.

Everyone looked around. Then they heard some noises from the trees nearby. Two people in black cloaks with red clouds came from the trees.

"Well now isn't this a surprise... isn't Itachi?" Said one of the two. The known as Itachi just stayed quite.

"Itachi! Kisame! What are you doing here!" Asked Konan in a somewhat worried tone.

"Me? I'm just following Itachi here. He said that he felt a pull of some kind and needed to head in this direction. Don't know why?" Kisame said. This got Mikoto's attention, both of her boys were now here.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke rushed Itachi in hopes of killing him.

Kisame would have interfered but did nothing. Right when Sasuke was about to hit him Itachi grabbed his arm by the wriest. Painfully. "Foolish little brother..."

"Itachi, unhand your little brother right now!"

Itachi's eyes widened and he did let go. Sasuke backed away as _their_ mother was now in front of Itachi.

Kisame looked a little shocked. No one aside from Madara or Nagato could command Itachi like that. Who was this women?

Itachi couldn't move. He hadn't heard this voice in over 6 years. Not since that night... He cleared his vision. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that it wasn't a trick of the light. "Release." He tried to dispel the genjutsu but it wasn't.

"Is that any way to treat your brother?" She asked. "Well Itachi? Speck up. I'm very disappointed in you." Mikoto said firmly.

"Mom?" He asked.

"Whoa! Itachi that's your mom? Damn she's fine."

POW

Kisame was hit hard by Itachi. It was a reaction from his younger days protecting his mother from unworthy eyes. Maybe that's why he hated his father he never thought of him worthy to even look at his mother.

"But... you died... father killed you..." He said shocked. This also shocked Sasuke as well.

"Yes he did... but Kushina brought me back, with the help of her son Naruto." She told her oldest boy.

"Kushina-sensei?" He asked shocked. "But, the 3rd Hokage told me she died. He said... he said that some ninja from the stone village killed her." He was more surprised than ever now.

"I'm alive and well Itachi. No thanks to the old man." She spit bitterly.

"Kushina-sensei?" Itachi looked at his first sensei and mentor. He turned back to his mother and hugged her. "I'm sorry mother that I was too weak to save you. I promise that I will be stronger next time." He even shed a tear.

"Oh man... what hit me?" Kisame asked as he got up. He looked up to see Itachi hugging the woman from before. "Oh yea, it was Itachi." He said in a joking manner.

"Well, Itachi, Kisame and the rest of you... are you with me and the Uzumaki clan? Or against the Uzumaki clan?" Kushina asked everyone who came from the call she sent out.

"I'm with you sensei." Itachi said.

"Family sticks together." Tsunade told her. Shizune always follows her so she was in.

"I'm with you as long you revive Yahiko." Nagato said to her.

"I'm with you Nagato. I'll follow you anywhere." Konan told him.

"I'll stay, if only to get away from the snake pedophile's village." Tayuya said, knowing that she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I'll stay as well." Kirin said.

"Give me people to fight, I'm happy." Suigetsu said with a smile while eyeing Kisame.

"Well, I guess I'm in. Seeing as how I'll die if I'm not." Kisame said while giving the eye back to Suigetsu.

Karui thought about it. She saw Yugito pledging with her eyes to join them. "And if I don't join you? You'll just kill me. Is that right?" She asked.

"You can't be allowed to leave. We are not ready to launch an invasion force yet. Our main force is not yet here. We have our Navy and air force ready to strike, but their numbers are not enough. We let you go, you warn your village and then they attack. So yea, though I'd rather not kill you. I'll have either Kisame or Suigetsu kill you. They are not Uzumaki so they won't feel any pain from killing you." Kushina said.

"And you'll let them is that it Yugito? Even after everything we've been through together?" She asked once more. Noticing that she was now in the middle of many powerful Ninja. Ranging from mid B rank to this ungodly Goddess leading them. On top of that a bunch of none human things as well that can give even Kages trouble.

"We are friends Karui. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. I would ask you to join, beg you even. And if you don't I will beg lady Kushina to spare your life. Please, if what lady Kushina says is true then you are an Uzumaki. You should join us. Please Karui. I'd rather not see you behind bars all the time and hate me for it. I couldn't stand it." He had a few tears in her eyes. Naruto and Fu came to comfort her. Hinata was still jealous of them.

"What about your sister Yugito? If she fights you will you kill her too?" She started to get angry.

"NO! Never! I would never kill her!" She yelled at her friend.

"What's it gonna be?" Asked Kushina. She was now behind Karui.

Karui turned her yellow eyes to meet the yellow eyes of the Soul Empress. The women that destroyed the leaf village in less than a day. "I'm... I'm in... but what about our friends? Well you spare them?" She asked, still wondering about her choice was the right one. Them being family or not.

"Don't not worry Karui. If they are your friends I will try not to kill them. They will even have a chance of joining you. Any friend of an Uzumaki is allowed. Now then... let's head inside the tower and catch up on some things." Kushina said to the new Uzumaki clan. "The prophecy is almost complete, just a little more." She said to herself.

* * *

**(That night)**

Tsunade saw Kushina drag Mikoto into a room different from her own by her hair. Mikoto looked fearful.

Slap

A loud slap was heard and Tsunade rushed to see, she opened the door to peek inside. It seemed that Kushina had slapped Mikoto, both of them looked hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kushina in her night gown asked Mikoto silently.

"I... I wasn't sure..." She told her.

Slap

"Yes you did!" Kushina accused.

Both cheeks were now red. "I... I thought he might... but I didn't know..." She said once more, with a tear in her eye. "What would you have done if you knew?"

"I would have been there for him more!"

"Oh? You're not worried that Naruto might resent Itachi because Itachi is the true heir to the Uzumaki clan!" Mikoto yelled back.

Tsunade was shocked.

"No, Minato was part of the Royal family on his mother's side. Making Naruto a pure blood Royal Uzumaki. How Minato was born I don't know nor do I care because I'm glad he was. I loved him like I will no other male. Just like I love you, Taki and all of the others." She rubbed the spot she slapped Mikoto. "I'm sorry for slapping you. I'm just mad. Had I'd known Itachi was my son as well I would have been there for him more." Kushina hugged Mikoto again.

"I'm sorry Kushina. I should have told you. It was a onetime thing." She said.

"Yea... I'm sure it was. Why didn't you tell me? Itachi being Minato's son as well made the 3 of us married to each other." Kushina smiled.

"I'm sorry, we were drunk and... one thing led to another. I didn't mean to sleep with Minato. It just... that..."

"You had a crush on him since the academy and you could hold your liquor that well. I know I understand." Kushina said comforting Mikoto.

This got a gasped from Tsunade.

"One thing Kushina? How is Minato part royal blood of the Uzumaki?" She asked.

Kushina smiled. "Well, his mother was part royal blood Uzumaki, isn't that right Tsunade?"

Tsunade fell through the door in shock. Both women looked at the blond who was on the floor. "Have a nice fall Tsunade?" Kushina asked. Then smirked to holy hell. "So... does Jiraiya know?" Mikoto gasped.

* * *

**(1 week later Wave)**

"Lord Jiraiya no sign of lady Tsunade. It seems that you will be in charge of us for now." A jonin told him. He nodded. Jiraiya, leader of the survivors of the leaf.

At Ichiraku ramen shop, that now served Anko's favorite.

Anko, Kurenai and Yugao were sitting in a booth, thinking on what had happened to the leaf village still. And how Naruto was the one to do most of it.

"He was such a nice kid. Always so full of life and he loved the village so much." Kurenai was also sad that Hinata her favorite student was missing as well. Assumed died because most of the Hyuga was slaughtered in their own clan compound. Leaving only Hiashi and Negi as the last of the Hyuga clan. Hiashi was devastated when he heard that his daughters were missing assumed dead. He was in a matter of specking, broken. Anko was sad as well, one of their friends were missing, Hana Inuzuka. The 4th member of their little group. Yugao's nerves were shot. The last people she cared for and could turn to were right next to her. Naruto had turned his back on the leaf and destroyed it. Also killing many people in the shelters and even there when the old man died.

"I know... so now what? The leaf as a whole is gone. We have a pervert for a leader and many of us stronger Jonin don't feel up to face the kid. He had touched so many people in his life. Of the few of us that lived pasted that day even fewer are willing to face him at all they like the brat so much." Anko sighed.

Yugao had yet to say anything. She felt betrayed by Naruto at the highest level. And yet still she could hate him as much as she thought she would. She still cared for him. She just could handle it if he didn't care about her any longer.

Ayame also sighed. She was there when the little boy she use to always enjoy talking too, always sneak in an extra helping of ramen, always loved as the little brother she never had, not only turned his back on the village, not that she blamed him, but also destroyed it and nearly wiped out the leaf civilian population. She didn't care about them. They all had it coming. But the kid orphaned that day was a sad sight to see. Some couldn't comprehend the fact of death of a loved one. But with the prospering of Wave, they all found loving families that would raise them right. So it was alright for the younger ones.

"Don't feel bad Ayame. It's not your fault that Naruto did what he did." Ayame's father told her. "It was the leaf's inability to see past their grief that did them in."

"I know dad. I just hope that Naruto doesn't hate us should he want to finish the job." She told him.

"Well, he didn't kill us when he could have, that counts for something in my book." He smiled.

Thunder and lightning were heard outside the restaurant.

"That's strange. It was a hot and sunny day not a minute ago." Kurenai looked up. As did everyone in Wave.

But they were not the only ones. All across the elemental nations everyone everywhere was seeing a storm that covered all of their part of the sky. Sand, Stone, Cloud, Mist, and all of the smaller ninja villages. Everyone saw it and no one thought too much of it. Saw for a few.

Jiriayia looked at the sky. "This is not a normal storm." He said out loud.

The Raikage in Cloud also looked up. His brother, what's left of his team and his assistant were with him.

"So, Karui has defected as well." He stated what his brother had said. He was also shocked that Bee couldn't touch her because of a red aura like shield.

"Lord Raikage, I don't believe this storm is natural. I can feel something in the air, it's like chakra but..." His assistant started.

"I know... I felt it too and I also felt it at the leaf village when we were there last. Before it was destroyed." He remembered that feeling. He would rather face the 8 tails 100 more times in a row then face whatever can make this storm.

In Stone, the old Tsukikage was on top of his tower. He looked to the sky that was covered in clouds as far as the eye could see. He had felt this once before in his life. When he led the Stone forces in the invasion of Whirlpool. "This is bad... we missed one." He said out loud.

The Mizukage felt a shiver in her body. "Is that you Kushina?" She asked

* * *

**(Whirlpool moments ago)**

"Ah... they are here." Kushina said.

The last of the Uzumaki had become one at last. They were all in agreement to it as well. The world needed leadership, and no one was a better leader than Kushina. She is the Soul Empress the prophecy of the Uzumaki clan. One of 3. She was the mother of change, the Soul Empress, the 2nd prophecy. The first was the beginning of war. That happened when the 1st six paths of pain taught people how to use chakra. The last one is a secret.

Kushina lead the group out of the tower to a clearing of ruins near a beach.

Naruto looked in the water not far from them were ships. Lots of them. It looked like at least 3 dozen ships. One set of 12 ships had black sails with a tree on it. The second set of ships had a water-like symbol and the sails were red. The last set of 12 was a green, a poison green like color. The symbol they had looked like wind, but Naruto could be sure.

When the ships landed many people ran out in formations and other things. They all had different color armor on. Some had black on, others red and the last a poison green.

When these people came closer Naruto knew instantly that they were not human. They had pointed ears, but other than that they looked human.

"Mom, what are they?" He asked.

"They are a race called elves. They are a proud and powerful race far surpassing that of any human." She told him.

Naruto's attention was back on these, elves, when 3 of them walked up to his mother and bowed on one knee.

"Mistress, I am Queen Isis. Queen of the Black Wood elves. We are at your service to do with us as you wish."

Isis was in black armor. She had heavy armor meant to fend off an army by the looks of it. The armor a tree like feel to it, similar to the rest of her kind also with a tree crest on her chest plate. Her hair was black as the night despite her skin being a nice pale color.

The one next to her spoke up. "Mistress, I am Queen Sora of the Red Water elves. We are yours to command."

Sora's armor was light armor also it was smooth like water, also in a blue color. Her helmet looked like many waves. Her hair was blood red and her skin was also pale.

The last of the Elf queens walked up. "Mistress I am Queen Serra, Queen of the Fel Wind elves. We are at your disposal."

Her hair was green like her light armor. Her armor was in a shape of an eagle with the eagle head as the helmet.

All of their eyes were their respected color armor.

Kushina just smiled. Then frowned. "Where is the 4th elf race? What happened to them?" She asked.

All of the elf queens looked at each other before saying.

"It would be better if we told you later mistress." Isis told her.

She nodded. "Very well, we'll worry about them later... for now..." A red light from the tower shot into the sky. Clouds started to cover the Island of Whirlpool. "The prophecy has been realized...!" Kushina shouted. But not just Whirlpool, all of the elemental nations say the storm. The lighting from this storm was red.

"Soon this world will be ours... Soon we will go to war with the world... and..." She started.

"We will rule it... as we Uzumaki should." Naruto finished for his mother. "The reign of the Uzumaki... will soon begin.

The one massive storm covered all of the nations. They knew that their day of reckoning had come, the only question was... who is first?

* * *

**END**

**Did I go over the top?**

**I hope not**

**R and R later **


	3. Life and death in the Desert

**TFK: This is my sequel of Rise of the Soul Empress Kushina**

**Naruto will not be an idiot. **

**He is going to be kick ass in this fic. **

**3rd Hokage bashing. **

**And Mass genocide of Konoha. **

**Pairings for fic. All my choice. **

**Kushina/Mikoto/Taki (Hinata's mom)/Tsume and other MILFs I think of maybe female Kyuubi**

**Naruto/Hinata /Fu/Yugito/Tayuya/Samui/Hana and others I think of**

**If girl on girl offend you don't read past this point. I will erase any Yuri bashing/flaming**

**I forgot to say this in the first one. Kushina is +50 +50 on her body. If you played SCIV you know what I'm talking about.**

**() **

**Life and death in the Desert**

"So, that's what happened to the Elves of the Blood Dawn." Kushina was mad. She will kill Danzo slowly for these crimes.

"Yes my Queen." The Queen of the Fel Winds said to Kushina.

"Then it can't be helped. We will avenge the lost of the Blood Dawn elves. But first, you 3 must increase your army's numbers. You know what to do."

"Yes my Queen!" They each bowed and left.

The Uzumaki clan and friends we're in the royal hall. Yahiko was revived and Nagato and Konan we're internally grateful. Of course, it took him a while to get use to it but his body was back to normal. At first Tsunade was going to ask for Dan and Nawaki back, but decided against it. They died to protect a leaf village that turned its back on what her grandfather built it on. It was better that they died for that leaf village then to return to life and learn the truth.

"Now then... which village shall we destroy next?" Kushina asked. "We will have the element of surprise so we won't need the elves on the first attack. It'll take years for them to get the numbers they once had in the past." Kushina said. "Now remember, the Mist village I'm sure I can get on my, I mean our side. So the Mist we don't need to attack. And the Leaf is already gone as it. So..."

"What about the Sand village?" Gaara asked. "The dessert makes it so unless we take it by surprise we will lose a lot of our own troops. Besides..." Gaara licked his lips. "... I _owe_ them."

"Oi Oi! Can we destroy the Waterfall village along the way? I can use the Naga and it'll be easy." Fu asked excitedly. "Please Naruto?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes. One of the strongest jutsu a woman has.

Naruto couldn't resist. "Can we mom?" He asked.

She smiled. "I don't see why not. Ok, Waterfall then Sand. Should be an interesting day to say the least. Can I leave the _negations_ with you Fu, Gaara and Yugito Naruto? She asked. "I need to be somewhere." She smiled, even with her new look she could look innocent.

"Sure... if you mean be somewhere else you mean going to see the Mizukage." He said under his breath.

"What was that!"

"Nothing, nothing. We'll handle it." Naruto said with a smile.

"Ok good. Now then, get going... the world is not going to conquer itself. Now then, I need to get ready." She walked off.

"Right. Sand village it is then, prepare the Dragons of all Flights. We'll take down Sand and Waterfall villages in the next 2 weeks. The Naga will help Fu take down the Waterfall village! We drew first blood with the leaf village, let's not give the ninja of this world time to recover. Prepare for war... LET'S GO!" Naruto took command of the leaders of the Uzumaki army. The last of the Uzumaki clan would take command of the armies the Uzumaki to rule the world. "Now then Gaara, Yugito, Fu and Karui will accompany me to Sand. I'll go with Fu along with Yugito to watch the end of Waterfall, but keep the land intact, it could be useful." Naruto said. "Everyone else go around Whirlpool and help the elves reproduce their numbers."

This got a few blushes.

"Not like that! You'll know when you get there. Now let's go. We have a pair of villages to destroy."

Everyone nodded.

"Good luck to you." Everyone did what was needed of them.

Naruto ran to the Dragon Queens, before his mom could get to them, and alerted them that they would be involved of the first major offensive against the elemental nations. They we're excited to say the least. He then let the elf queens of what he intended to do with the nation when he was done. Saying that he needed all of their most powerful life magic users. They all nodded and told him that they'll be ready when he called for them.

"Alright, Fu, Gaara, Yugito let's go. Naga we're moving out. The first of many conquest start now." Thousands upon thousands of Naga flooded from below the tower. "It well take us a week from today to get to Waterfall then 2 more days to get to Sand." Naruto looked at the Elf Queens. "Have what I asked for ready in 8 days."

"Yes my lord." Naruto nodded and led the army out of the nation of Whirlpool.

**(With Kushina)**

Meanwhile, Kushina had other plans. While her son took on the first of many conquests she had a conquest herself. She had a conquest to go to the mist village. And her name was Mei. It didn't take long for Kushina to their with her new powers. Considering how she been there before all she had to do was portal herself there. And she and she was at the front gate, it scared the Mist ninja guards.

"Who are you!" Asked one of them.

Kushina looked him in the eye. Never had he seen more fear in all his life. Then all she did was walk right past them, it took a few minutes before he realized that she did that, he raised the alarm.

"Intruder!" He yelled.

Mei was doing boring old paperwork when the alarm sounded. "Finally something to do." She said relieved.

"Lady Mizukage we have intruder." Said one of her guards Ao.

"No you don't." Kushina said from behind him. The voice she used and the power that him came from it made his spine and his blood freeze. "Hello Mei. It's nice to see you again." She smiled.

"Kushina what pleasant surprise. I heard which he did the leaf village..." Mei move left that statement hanging with a slight tinge of fear. Kushina was always strong and her before now. And now Kushina has seemed to gain power far greater than before.

"Yes well they deserved it and stating that my son destroyed it. He's such a good boy and we made up for lost time but don't worry I'm not here to destroy the Mist village never was. Can you please send your guards out I wish to talk of a alliance of sorts. Out of the four remaining villages and yours is the only village that is worthy enough to form an alliance with the Uzumaki clan. Even though the Mist village partake in the fall of Uzumaki clan not so long ago, I am willing to forgive considering how we are old friends you and I. And the alliance wouldn't be all bad unfortunately you would make an enemy out of the rest of the world. But we can discuss terms when it's just you and me now talking as I said please remove your guards." Kushina had a look in her yellowish eyes. Even though they held great evil and power, Mei for some reason could trust her.

"Everyone out." Mei said calmly.

"But milady she..."

"If she had wanted to destroy us or kill me she would've done it already and no one in this entire village including me could've stopped her. Now everyone out before I kill you." She said with her normal smile.

Kushina smiled herself, everyone did leave and then she smirked.

"Did you do something to your hair?" Mei asked, noticing the red strip of hair that wasn't there last time they meet.

"Glad you noticed." Kushina said with a smile.

"Now about that alliance..." Mei asked.

"Yes?" Kushina was walking around the desk.

"It's not really an alliance is it?"

"No... it's not." Kushina said bluntly. "More like the Mist village will be absorbed by the Uzumaki clan." Kushina wrapped her arms around Mei's neck. She blew in Mei's left ear. "You will still hold a position of power within the clan, being, how should I say, wed to me." Kushina gave a smirk while Mei blushed.

"Um... what?"

"It's rather simple my volcano vixen. I'm talking you for myself." Kushina again said rather bluntly. "Know that this is not just lust talking, or the fact the you are beautiful is making me want you. I'm doing this because we're old friends." Kushina licked Mei's ear causing her to shiver.

"You... know I can't... just let you... take over... the Mist Village..." Mei struggled to say.

"Take over? No nothing like that. You and your village will be absorbed into the Uzumaki clan. No one within the village will lose anything, from power to homes no one will lose a thing. Just gain. You most of all. While the village will gain power it needs to survive in case of an invasion. You..." Kushina kissed her neck. "Gain..." Kushina kissed her cheek. "Me..." Kushina kissed her full on the lips. Driving her tongue into Mei's mouth, Mei moaned into the kiss.

**(With Naruto and the Jinchuuriki)**

It had been nearly a week since they left Whirlpool. The Naga slither behind Naruto and the 3 other Jinchuuriki.

"Waterfall village is not far from here. It'll be soon. Soon I'll get my revenge upon those assholes." Fu said in a rage.

"Not revenge Fu, justice. This is justice." Naruto said.

"I agree." Gaara said in his deadly tone. "I only wished my father was here to see it. When we destroy the sand village. That'll be most poetic. Don't you think? My own father tried to have me killed countless times."

Yugito nodded. "I know how you fell Gaara. The 3rd Raikage did the same many times. In fact 2 years ago, and just starting puberty, he sent a Jonin to 'congratulate' me." She shivered at the memory.

"What... happened..." Naruto had a red aura around him. Even without the tailed beasts inside them anymore, they still counted themselves as Jinchuuriki.

"A and Bee killed the guy." Yugito shivered once again.

Naruto calmed down. "Is the 3rd Raikage died?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Lucky him." He said.

"All this talk about death and destruction is getting me pumped for a good old fashion blood bath. Are we there yet?" Gaara asked.

"Someone had to say it." Fu said. "No, but we are close, another hour or so." Fu told him.

"Great." Gaara said a little down.

"Cheer up Gaara. When we fight the Sand village, I'll give you first blood rights. How's that?" Naruto told him.

"It makes me feel a little better."

"That's good." Yugito commented.

**(With Leaf survivors)**

The leaf village survivors were starting to stabilize. After Naruto destroyed the leaf village what few that survived tried to stay off the radar. Talking missions only when it's discreet. Or low paying as to not draw attention to themselves.

"Lord Jiraiya what's are next move. Naruto and the white haired woman are not going to let us live. When they find us they'll come after us." A Jonin came up and asked him.

"I have to agree with him lord Jiraiya." Kakashi said.

"That white haired woman... is Kushina." Jiraiya said.

"What!" An ANBU shouted.

"Kushina-sensei would never do that to the leaf village!" The ANBU in question was Yugao.

"I was just sent a letter from the white haired woman. She explained in great detail, detail that only Kushina, Minato, the 3rd Hokage and myself could have known!" He shouted. "It's Kushina... and she's pissed beyond all holy hell." He let out a long drawn out sigh. "She's trying to bring back the Uzumaki clan."

Some were confused at the tone that Jiraiya used. He sounded almost defeated.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Yugao asked.

"You were too young to remember this. In fact, only the Sannin and the first 3 Hokages remember it."Kakashi said.

"Yes, before the Uzumaki became our allies they were the world's greatest enemies." Jiraiya said. " They were related to the Uchiha and the Senji clan by an unknown ancestor they were the most feared of them all the 3 clans. No one clan could face them in battle. But, that changed when the Namikaze clan came into the picture."

"You mean sensei's clan?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. The Namikaze clan rivaled the Uzumaki clan in everything the Uzumaki we're good at. Other then seals. But the Namikaze we're long time enemy of the Rock village, so when the Namikaze were attacking the Uzumaki killing a lot of them the Rock village attacked their small village. Killing all who were there. The few that retreated from the attack on the Uzumaki village found their small village turned into nothing but rubble. The leader of the Namikaze being friends with the first Hokage came to the leaf village." Jiraiya was remembering this history. Or trying too. He was but a kid when all this went on. "Soon after the Uzumaki came with a peace treaty which the First gladly excepted. no one knows why. The Uzumaki still had more members than the Namikaze and only they could have killed an Uzumaki one on one."

"So know that the only Namikaze left alive is also an Uzumaki and is with Kushina we have no hope of winning?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes."

"Wait, I thought that the Namikaze clan was wiped out when lord 4th died? Who is the last Namikaze?"

"Naruto... Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and the Kushina Uzumaki. Jinchuuriki of the 9 tailed fox." Kakashi said. "Last son of the 2 greatest clans ever."

"4." Yugao said.

Everyone looked at her.

"4?"

"Yes, 4. Lord Jiraiya said that the Uzumaki were related to the Senji clan and the Uchiha clan as well right?"

**(With Naruto at the Waterfall village)**

"So this is the waterfall village?" Naruto asked. "It doesn't look like much."

"It's not. It's nothing more than a mud hole with people in it. But can I still destroy it? Please~~~?" Fu gave Naruto the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes yes of course. Now then, lead the way Fu. Our conquest of this world, begins now."

Naruto and his Jinchuuriki brethren, followed by the Naga, followed Fu into the underwater tunnels to get to the Waterfall village. It took them no time at all to reach the village. The small group walked out of the water slowly. A dark smile formed on Fu's face. She had dreamed of this moment for 10 years. Ever since her she learned of her fate as an Jinchuuriki. The unbridled hatred she had for this village. Her own mother did it to her, but she didn't hate her mother, no. It was the village that she hated. Her mother showed her love when she sealed great power in her. And she'll use that power to destroy this worthless village and all who oppose her and her love Naruto.

"I haven't been here in what seems like forever." Fu said.

"What do you mean? It's been like what? 3 mouths?" Yugito asked. "It doesn't matter now does it? It's going to be a pile of rubble when were done with it." Yugito couldn't put a finger on it. But she's been feeling far more... violent and aggressive. She dare say evil.

But she'd never know. The dark tower of the Uzumaki is just that. Dark, it used dark energy from all around. And when the Uzumaki clan was being slaughtered from the elderly to young babies they were all killed. Leaving a lot of negative and dark energy. Then there was Kushina. Kushina had sensed that Yugito was a bright and kind soul. Yet her own was that of darkness in the flesh. Her soul was evil and she had absorbed much dark and light power. She had corrupted Yugito's soul to fit her son's needs. She wasn't going to sugar coat it either. She had corrupted Yugito's soul and she was proud of it. But She'll never tell Yugito that.

"So Fu, what do you want to destroy first?" Asked Naruto.

"I'll just watch. I'm no use against any water users. That and my sand is all wet. I'm useless for now." Gaara said.

"Really didn't think that one through did you?" Asked Yugito.

"Shut it."

"Fu!"

Everyone looked at the person that yelled her name. It was a man.

"Suien what an unpleasant surprise. Where's Shibuki?" Fu asked.

"I had him killed. Along with the nice family in the cupcake shop." Suien grinned.

Fu's eyes widened. Then grew angry. "You killed them? Why?" She asked.

He grinned again. "Well Shibuki because he was weak. And that family...? Because they were kind to you! I warned them that if they we're kind to you, the demon whore, that they where traitors to the village. So I killed the husband." Fu's hatred grew tenfold. "The, I gave the wife to me boys. And trust me..." He licked his lips. "They had fun with her." Fu remembered her. She was kind to her during her young years of life. She was also a friend of her mothers. "Then... of course, Their pretty little daughter. A year younger then you right?" Fu remembered her as well. Like a little sister to her. And her best friend. "Let me tell you, she didn't feel like a young teenager."He smiled

"He's mine." Fu said dangerously.

"Fine, Me and Yugito will handle their so called Jonin." Naruto said broadly.

"What makes you think that you can handle all of us!" Asked a Jonin.

"What makes you think that where alone?" Asked Yugito.

"Rise from the Oceans deeps!" Naruto yelled.

Some rumbling was felt. Dark shadows from the water behind. Then with a loud splash many snake like monster came from the waters. "From the murky deeps I've come." Many Naga Myrmidon and Snap dragons came from the waters.

"Meet the water guardians of the Uzumaki clan. As old and power as the ocean itself. You have no chance against us. ATTACK!"

The Naga under the Uzumaki clan command charged without a second thought. Their hides too powerful for standard ninja weapons to pierce or even cut into. On top of that any water based attack was useless, and because of their hides no physical attack would work either. Naruto just used his skills to kill anyone that came after him.

As for Yugito. With the power that she absorbed from the Uzumaki's Dark Tower, unknowingly of course, she was far stronger than she ever thought she could be. Her long claw like nails cut right though the ninja that came after her. Although most of were trying to kill the Naga that they brought with them she did have a few to slaughter for herself.

By the end of Naruto's and Yugito's fights they were bathed in blood.

Meanwhile. Fu had a bone to pick with Suien. She was thinking his jaw bone. So she didn't have to deal with annoying voice.

"You think you're as good as me!" Suien asked. "Your nothing! You and your slut of a mother are nothing! Now I'll prove it by killing you and your friends! Water Style: Water Cutting Blade!" Suien made a sword of water. He grinned.

"Is that it? I thought you were the best Waterfall ninja in 20 years since my mother passed away? Now allow me to show you a powerful water jutsu that lady Kushina showed me. Something that was part of their strangest water jutsu ever! Water Style: Water Dragon Armor!"

Water from the lake surrounded Fu, giving her water armor that had a dragon like design.

"Am I to believe that an Uzumaki would waste their time teaching someone like you a water jutsu!" Suien yelled and charged her with his sword.

"Your such a moron." Vile green chakra started to leak out of Fu. Two wings appeared on her back. She then used her right wing to block his clumsy and straight forward attack. Fu through him off her. "Water Style: Water Shock Wave!" The shock wave blew Suien back with such force he hit the large tree. His skull cracked. He was barely alive from such an attack.

Fu flew to his side. Wanting to see the man that made her life a living hell for 13 or so years. She grinned when she saw him in such a state. "So much for your so called ultimate power Suien. The heroes water will never even come close to the power that we, the Jinchuuriki have at our disposal." She grinned at his dying face. Then he smiled. "What are you smiling about? Your about to die."

"I'm smiling... because you just... proved me right. You're a monster." He smiled. "You led... our enemies right to our... door step. You... led them to the... heart of this village. The you... destroyed it." He motioned her to looked behind her.

Fu did so. He tried to use this to his advantage but her armor was too stronger for his pitiful kunai. Fu broke both of his arms then continued to look around. She saw the villagers looking at her with fear, and anger.

"See?" Suien was holding both of his arms in pain. "You proved them... and me right... you're a monster."

Fu then smiled. Then put her boot on Suien's head. "So..." Cracking was heard. As well as moans of pain that was coming from Suien. "So what if I'm a monster. I'm tired of trying to be nice to you people. Why be nice to someone? When I can rule over them as I and all of my Jinchuuriki brethren should. Now die Suien!" She put more pressure of his head. The shattered it like glass. "Good riddance."

"Missstressss."

A Naga warrior came to her side. "Destroy this village. Raze it to the ground. Then bring me all of the prisoners to me!"

"Of courssse."

It took only minutes for the Naga to trash the rest of the village. The few villagers that did live didn't put up a fight and where rounded up and placed in the center of the village.

Fu walked to the center where Gaara, Naruto and Yugito were waiting for her.

"So, you're going to be the judge for them like they did to you for so long?" Gaara asked.

"Yes. I am." She looked into the eyes of her tormentors. She saw the innocents of the children that had no part in their parents crimes. "Get the kids out of here." She ordered the Naga. A small pack of Naga Sirens came and sang for the children. Making them go to sleep and then they carried them off to not see the punishment that will befall their parents. Many of the parents tried to fight the Sirens off but were stopped by the Naga Myrmidon.

"What are you going to do with our children you freak!" Yelled a man.

"To your children? Nothing. They are innocent and will remember nothing of today. They will grow up believing that this place in is the wrong and grow up to be nice servants of the Uzumaki clan. They will be obedient little severing girls and boys. In the time to come. As for you. Most of you, will die today, some of you won't."

It took Fu only minutes to look into the eyes of every man and women in the village. Most were killed. Some were spared. The few that were spared were allowed to take their kids back. The Kids that were now orphaned where now wards of the Uzumaki clan and whirlpool. And Fu would make good on her promise of making them good little boys and girls.

"Well that was fun. Now what?" Asked Yugito.

"We wait a bit. We need the army that the Elf queens are making to get here. The Naga are no use against the heat of the desert." Naruto explained.

"That's true, and it's in the rule book." Yugito took out a book. it read '100 rules to follow as an Evil Overlord.' "Rule number 13: is an Evil Overlord never leads his army in battle, that's what a hero does. The chances of dying is rated high because of traps or a lucky shot by an hero wanna-be. It never works in real life. That's why the army of evil minions are at your beck and call." Yugito finished.

"There's a rule book for being an evil Overlord?" Asked Gaara.

"Yep."

"Where did you get it?" Asked Fu.

"Lady Kushina gave it to me. She said that I'm the only one who would have read it." Yugito told them.

Everyone sweat drop.

"Massster Naruto, your army has arrived." A Naga Siren told him.

"Good. Now, we march." Naruto told his friends.

**(Back in Mist with Kushina)**

Moaning was heard in the Mizukage estate. Inside Mei was being assaulted by Kushina and her tongue.

"Oh Kushina... stop. Stop! I'm cumming!" Mei yelled as she did. She was breathing heavily. "We... can't Kushina..."

"That's not what you said a few minutes ago. And that's not what your body said to me just now. Now about our agreement. It is really just you surrendering yourself to me. And the village you lead to me as well. In exchange, you well rule by my side, as my wife. The wife of the Uzumaki clan leader. So... what do you say?" Asked Kushina. She had been relentlessly assaulting Mei for hours on end.

Mei was at the end of her limit. That was her 4th orgasm, she didn't think she could reach 2 let alone any higher. She was trying to think about Kushina's offer. She couldn't do it... could she?

_'This is taking too long. She should realize that being my wife is the best thing she could hope for in the new world that I am making.'_ Then an idea hit her. _'I could always just corrupt her soul. She'll give in to me and my wills like a child looking for love.'_ She was about to call up the power of Soul Edge. To corrupt Mei's soul and have her give Kushina whatever she wants.

"Kushina..." Kushina stopped what she was doing. "What will happen to my people... if I agree to handing over my village to you?" She asked.

"Nothing negative. Your ninja will be the bulk of the Uzumaki ninja attack force. We have armies in the work Mei. Some might die but they face the threat each day they leave their homes. Once I conquer the elemental nations, nothing will stand in my way and ... we shall have... peace..." She gave a loving smile to Mei.

**(Play ****Star Wars Episode 3 - March on the jedi temple (loop)****)**

**(2 days later)**

While Kushina was trying to convert Mei to the Uzumaki cause. Naruto along with the army that was 'made' by the 3 elf queens were marching on the Sand village.

The army was in black armor face plate and everything, and the boots of the army were making one loud stomping sound. Despite the sand. The armies march was like a black tide over the bright sands. The sand ninja were growing nervous the endless black sea didn't seem to end as it grew closer.

Baki along with Konkouro and Tamari we're at the for front of the village gate. They saw some one familiar at the front of the army. Aside from the spiky haired blond they also saw their younger brother. And he had a grin on his face, a very sickly familiar grin.

"It seems that the demon has betrayed us." A random Sand Jonin said.

At the front of the army Gaara said only three words. "Kill them all..."

The army aimed their right hand at the sand village wall. Then fired concentrated blasts of fire and lighting chakra. Made by the 3 elf queens. The energy blasts explode on contact. The blast were like red lighting. fast and destructive. Piercing rock and people alike.

The sand ninja tried to defend their village. But their kunai and shuriken did nothing to the armies armor and only B-class wind jutsu and higher killed them. But no matter the wounds, no matter the casualties the army marched on. Unstopping, unyielding, unrelenting. Soon, despite the sand ninja's best efforts, the sand village front gate was shattered and nothing more than a pile of rubble.

People were screaming as the dark army marched into their streets. The dark army spreading out to cover more of the village. Sand ninja dying to give the people a chance to get away. Sand ninja covering their blades with wind chakra and maybe kill 4 or 5 before falling themselves. The dark army continues to ravage the village nothing and no one is spared if they are caught in the way of the dark army. From Genin to Jonin. From child to adult. No one lives.

With Naruto and his Jinchuuriki friends. They had just reached the front gate as the fighting goes on inside the village.

"How long until they surrounded?" Asked Fu.

"Not long enough. Humans are a stubborn race. They'll fight until there is no hope left for them to fight with. Kill all who can fight until I say stop. Destroy their hope level their buildings, slay their reasons for fighting." Naruto gave the order.

Soon after, it took no time. A sand village consul men gave on his hands and knees and begged for mercy. Saying that they will surrender. The slaughter stopped. Many sand ninja fled the battle rather than being prisoners or being executed.

**(End ****Star Wars Episode 3 - March on the jedi temple (loop)****)**

What was left of the people and ninja were placed in the town square. Where Gaara would be their judge jury and executioner. One by one...

"Sand coffin!" He killed them all. Until...

Gaara walked up to a young girl. About his age or a year older. He raised his hands to kill her like all the rest until a memory stopped him. "You..." He looked at the girl more closely. A... fond... memory of her. She gave him a little teddy bear. She even smiled at him. Then her mother took her away. "I... remember you..." He grabbed her roughly. Looking her in her eyes. As if trying to see into her soul. "Why do I remember you?"

"Forget it Gaara. either kill her or take her with us. Were leaving." Naruto told him. But he could see it in her eyes. Despite the fear he installed into people. He saw something he saw in only few others. A love for someone who is an outcast. This girl had loved, or still loves Gaara. Even now.

"I'll take her with us. it is time we destroy this place." Gaara said. He looked around. "My brother and sister are gone, as is my former teacher." he stated.

"They cannot outrun death Gaara. We'll get them." Yugito said to him. He nodded.

It took a few hours to clear out the sand village of whatever resources it had. "It's time." Gaara said.

"Right." Naruto was lifted by an unseen force, he was high above the village in the sky. "Now this world will know our pain..." Naruto said. His words echoed though-out the land of wind. "Almighty Push..."

A wave of pure force came down on the sand village like a hammer.

Far away the survivors that fled the sand village saw a massive dust cloud in the sky. From what they heard from Leaf survivors that scattered to the winds. Their beloved village had fallen into the sands of time. It was shame full to the may prideful ninja in the sand village. Many wanted to carry on the fight. Few left for better and more peaceful lives.

"we must find the leaf village survivors." Baki took charge as he was the highest ranked ninja left as they never named a 5th Kazekage.

"Why do we need their help? They lost their village before us. Why would we want to help them weaklings?" Asked a sand Jonin.

"What makes you think that they would help us at all?" Asked another.

"Simple. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. We have a common enemy. The Uzumaki clan. Whatever our differences we need to kill them all if the ninja would is to survive." Many agreed with Baki. Some not so much but followed anyway.

**(Back with Kushina)**

Kushina had blown the mind of Mei. She was in heaven after the her last session with Kushina. It was all lust so far. Both of them knew it.

"Mei..."

Mei instantly took notice of the tone of voice Kushina used. "Yes...?"

"There is another reason, other than you being a long time friend of mine, for asking you to hand over the mist village." Kushina paused. "It's about you being my wife."

Mei blushed.

"I... I want to have your baby..."

**(END)**

**I know a messed up way to end. But I wanted it to be done today for X-MAS. My X-MAS present to you. Not a good one I know but I hope it tides you over. I just got over an sickness so it wasn't undated sooner. And it's super short I know sorry about that. Still not feeling well.**

**I have a dilemma. **

**I'm posting a poll after I post this chapter. **

**Should I end Kushina The Soul Empress' conquest at the elemental nations? **

**(Meaning that the ninja world was the only thing that could have put up a fight against her and her clan.)**

**Or do I expand it?**

**If so give me ideas on places. Games or movies. I'll pick the fav and might continue from there.**

**Please vote please and thank you. Marry Charismas **


	4. The END

**This is the end**

**This is something I said to myself long ago I would never do. Yet here I am doing it.**

**I am discontinuing this story and all of my other stories on this site.**

**I'm moving to 'Your Fan fiction' under the same name.**

**Anyone who wants to take this story or any others is welcome to do so.**

**Sorry and I wish you all luck.**

**goodbye**


End file.
